bill W, de l'autre coté du miroir
by boudgato
Summary: un regard sur la personnalité de Bill Weasley, et sur une autre personne...
1. Default Chapter

CHAPITRE 1  
  
Le jeune homme était penché sur une bassine d'eau il devait être tôt  
dans la matinée à en conclure son visage brouillé. Il s'aspergea  
abondamment pris d'un frisson en voyant sa mine déconfite dans le  
miroir.  
« c'est vrai que t'es pas beau a voir « lui dit son reflet.  
« merci vieux frère » répondit il en grognant.  
Il secoua rapidement sa chevelure flamboyante qu'il attacha d'un geste  
familier avec un vieux lacet en mine de catogan, rajusta sa chemise  
rapiécée et entreprit de mettre ses bottes .Il en trouva une qu'il  
chaussa et se mit a parcourir la chambre du regard pour trouver la  
seconde, ce qui lui mit plus de 5 minutes.  
« No more fire whisky for me » se dit il tout haut.  
« Oh ? pourquoi on a bien rigoler hier soir » lui répondit  
une voix d'outre tombe .  
Il mit un certain temps pour comprendre d'ou venait la réponse et  
s'attardant sur le lit ,il souffla bruyamment.  
« Putain Bill qu'est ce que t'as fait encore hier soir... «   
murmura-t-il .Il souleva le drap et se trouva nez a nez avec une jeune  
fille a la peau brune très jolie , certes mais assez devêtue tout de  
même.  
« j'ai pas le temps de parler ce matin tu dois partir  
maintenant », il la saisit par le bras , prit ses affaires de l'autre,  
les lui donna et ouvrit la porte.  
« d'accord je vois le genre... ! » lui dit la fille « et  
...tu comptes me revoir ?  
« Nan, je repars en Angleterre dans moins d'une heure j'ai  
fini mon boulot ici » ,il claqua la porte derrière elle.  
  
Voici le portrait que l'on peut faire de Bill Weasley , 23 ans ,  
conjureur de sorts en Egypte au service de la banque des sorciers  
,Gringotts , jeune homme vif et enthousiaste mais un peu brusque parfois  
dans ses manières.  
  
Il retrouva finalement sa seconde botte sous son lit, et d'un air  
exaspéré rassembla ses affaires éparpillées dans la pièce, les fourra  
dans une grosse malle.  
« locomotor barda » et la malle maintenant dans les airs le  
suivit tandis qu'il quittait la chambre.  
Il se retrouva, de suite en quittant la pièce, en plein désert, chaud et  
aride et se mit a marcher en direction d'une foule attroupée autour  
d'une table en pleine discussion. Tous se tournèrent vers lui :  
« Bill ! » crièrent ils tous en chœur .  
« Alors tu t'en vas, c'est définitif ? » lui demanda un  
homme dont le crâne témoignait de la chaleur de Juillet.  
« Ouais « répondit il en prenant un verre de thé  
bouillant a la main, »je rentre chez moi, les gobelins ont accepté mon  
transfert, de toute façon, ils avaient pas le choix... » il mit le verre a  
la bouche, but une gorgée et s'étouffa ,» Putain je m'habituerai  
jamais a ce thé ! il fait 50 degrés à l'ombre et le thé est encore plus  
chaud ! »  
« nous aussi tu vas vous manquer » lui dit alors l'homme  
avec un sourire.  
« Bon je m'attarde pas les gars j'aime pas les adieux ! »  
Tout en disant cela, il ne put s'empêcher de donner une accolade à ses  
confrères.  
« Vous le savez je suis pas du matin » dit il en  
souriant, « D'ailleurs,  
je me rappelle plus , qu'est ce qu'on a fait hier soir déjà ? demanda –t- il tout en mettant sa main sur ses yeux pour barrer le soleil . il attarda son regard sur une pyramide au loin en se disant que le paysage allait tout de même lui manquer.  
« C'est parce que ce matin , j'ai eu la surprise de trouver une... »  
« Carla, elle s'appelle Carla ta surprise ! « rajouta un de ses collègues en s'esclaffant « tu changeras jamais Weasley ! Allez file avant que tu te souviennes de ta soirée et qu'on rigole vraiment ! »  
« ah, oui ! Carla c'est ça » se dit Bill tout bas.  
  
Et il disparut du désert en un léger craquement sonore. 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2  
  
Il réapparut au même instant dans un jardin qui lui parut familier les herbes hautes, les gnomes surexcités et la pluie diluvienne commencèrent a lui faire regretter l'aridité égyptienne .Pourtant il était revenu quelques jours en Angleterre au mois de juin, pour encourager le jeune harry potter dans sa quête de la Coupe de feu, et, ces quelques jours furent décisifs. Lorsque Bill avait vu sortir Harry sur un brancard, et ce jeune, Diggory mort, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il savait qu'il n'était plus d'aucune utilité en Egypte , qu'il se devait de revenir auprès des siens et de Dumbledore pour combattre a leurs cotés une force qui dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il était là, sous la pluie et y resta quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une masse lui tombe alors sur la tête.  
BAM. Sa grosse malle lui avait atterri dessus.  
« incapable de transplaner correctement à ton âge » pensa-t-il, le visage écrasé dans la boue tandis que des gnomes commençaient à danser autour de lui.  
Il se leva maculé de boue et se dirigea vers la maison, titubant sous le choc et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand il entendit venant de l'intérieur, deux voix qu'il connaissait bien :  
« _ Percy, tu ne peux pas faire ça, pas après ce qui s'est passé à  
Poudlard !  
_ Papa , ma décision est prise, je ne reviendrais pas la dessus, mais sachez qu'au Ministère beaucoup de gens ont de l'estime pour toi et se désolent de savoir que tu soutiens Dumbledore.  
_ Mais enfin Percy ouvre les yeux ! Fudge ne t'a promu que dans un but intéressé , avoir le fils de Weasley à ses côtés est une aubaine pour lui !  
_Père, nous n'avons pas les mêmes ambitions je pense. »  
  
Puis Bill entendit le craquement familier d'un transplanage  
  
« Oui et nous n'avons pas les mêmes priorités. Adieu Percy » répondit stoiquement Mr Weasley, le visage dans les mains.  
  
Bill entra dans la cuisine et s'assit en face de son père, ils se regardèrent quelques instants et il ajouta :  
« Ca ne m'étonne pas de sa part. Papa, il reviendra. » Il prit la main de son père et tous deux se turent.  
Contrairement a l'habitude, le Terrier plongea dans le silence. Un silence de trois secondes tout au plus .  
BAM. Bill releva la tête en pensant que sa malle allait lui atterrir une seconde fois dessus mais ce n'était que fred et george ses deux frères qui comme lui géraient mal le transplanage.  
« Mince, elle va me tuer ! » hurla george qui malheureusement s'était retrouvé assis sur un gâteau sur la table.  
« Parle pour toi ! répondit son jumeau. « vous pouvez m'ouvrir ? ,cria –t - il je suis coincé dans le four ! » Bill et son père retrouvèrent le sourire. La journée fut riche en émotions Mme Weasley ne fit que pleurer de l'attitude de Percy, qui revint le soir même chercher ses affaires en douce, Hermione Granger elle aussi arriva comme cela était prévu pour passer les vacances au Terrier et vers 23 heures la famille reçut un hibou de Dumbledore pour les prévénir que le lendemain, ils partiraient tous pour Londres afin de s'installer aux quartiers généraux de l'Ordre du phénix. Bill, lui essaya de se convaincre de dormir pour sa journée de travail à Gringotts qui commencait tôt et promettait d'être laborieuse. 


	3. chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3  
  
Il se réveilla aux aurores , lorsque le réveil sonna à 6 heures ce matin , il fit un bond et vérifia que personne n'était dans son lit cette fois ci. Il s'habilla, chercha ses bottes 10 minutes mais ne les trouva pas ,puis descendit a la cuisine.  
« bonjour mon chéri ! prêt pour le travail ? »Une grosse bouche se pencha sur lui pour lui embrasser la joue.  
« Ah ! c'est toi maman ! l'espace d'une seconde je... »  
« Tu... ? »  
« Nan, rien ... » il sourit et se gratta machinalement l'oreille,  
gêné.  
« Aie ! ? Maman lâche moi ! » Mrs Weasley tirait désespèrement sur l'anneau que son fils portait a l'oreille, puis se mit a peigner ses cheveux  
« je regrette mais tu ne sors pas dans cette tenue, tu n'es pas en Egypte ici ! »  
« Mais qu'est ce vous avez toutes à vouloir me tripoter le matin ? ! » lui dit il tout en refaisant son catogan  
« Bien ! D'accord ! » ajouta Mrs Weasley,exaspérée, elle retourna à ses fourneaux . « Tu mangeras des saucisses au moins ? »  
« Nan merci, maman, juste un café .» Elle le regarda mais n'osa rien dire .  
Il avala son café, « tiède » pensa-t-il « je commence à regretter le thé chaud égyptien » et il poussa un grognement intempestif.  
« Toi tu n'es vraiment pas du matin ! » risqua -t- elle.  
« A toute à l'heure m'man » ,il l'embrassa et transplana.  
  
« Attends ! Et tes bottes ? je viens juste de les cirer ! » cria-t- elle, mais, trop tard, il avait déjà transplané.  
  
POP. Il se retrouva dans un vaste hall ou l'agitation régnait déjà malgré l'heure matinale .Une foule de gobelins se précipitait autour de lui, sans le remarquer .Toujours de mauvaise humeur, Bill hésita à marcher sur l'un d'eux mais il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en chaussettes ...  
« Mais quel con !... POP. Il retourna au Terrier, sa mère l'attendait les bottes à la main et le sourire aux lèvres « Tu devrais écouter ta mère plus souvent »  
« Merci, à tout à l'heure maman » , il prît les bottes et disparut à nouveau. POP. Revenu à Gringotts, il s'avança vers un guichet.  
« vous désirez ? » fit une petite voix sèche.  
« Euh...oui, Bill Weasley, je suis attendu par Ragnok, je commence aujourd'hui et... »  
« Bien. Suivez moi » répondit-il . Le gobelin le conduisit dans de multiples couloirs interminables, puis , ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte :  
« Ceci sera votre bureau, vous savez quoi faire ! » puis il s'en alla en trottant rapidement malgré ses petites jambes. 


	4. chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4  
  
Bill ouvrit la porte, et contempla son bureau une table, une chaise, une multitude de parchemins et une fenêtre . Il regrettait amèrement les tombeaux égyptiens. Il s'affaira toute la matinée sur des dossiers plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, regardant parfois par la fenêtre (qui, malheureusement donnait sur un mur), buvant café sur café. Vers midi, ils reçût un hibou de Dumbledore, lui expliquant de retrouver son père en fin d'après-midi afin de se rendre au QG de l'ordre dont l'adresse devait rester secrète . La tête posée sur un papier concernant les dettes et fraudes de Ludo Verpey, Bill maudissait sa journée et décida d'aller déjeuner. Arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, il s'installa à une petite table, l'air absent.  
« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi sunshine ? » Il leva les yeux pour découvrir une sorcière édentée qui lui faisait un large sourire.  
« Euh... un bœuf en gelée et un double whisky pur feu s'il vous plaît . »  
« A cette heure-ci ? »  
« Ouais , j'ai grand besoin d'un whisky. »  
« Non, idiot ! Je parlais du bœuf, je te le déconseille ,ça fait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il marine dans... »  
« Ok , juste le whisky alors. » répondit-il l'air dégoûté. Il resta assis plus d'une demi-heure devant son verre , ne pensant à rien, le regard vide. A deux heures, il repartit travailler la journée fut très longue à son goût. Vers six heures, alors qu'il s'attaquait à son quatorzième pliage en papier en forme de cygne , le même gobelin que ce matin fit irruption dans son bureau :  
« Toujours là Mr Weasley ? Vous devriez partir ! S'acharner sur son travail, bien que cela soit gratifiant pour la banque, ne doit pas empiéter sur votre vie privée ! » il rit à sa propre remarque, très satisfait de lui même.  
« Ah ah ah... » s'apprêtait à répondre Bill « l'humour des gobelins, toujours aussi ridicule », mais il préféra répondre « Vous avez raison, je vais y aller , il se fait tard. Demain , je ré- attaque le dossier Verpey ! » d'un air faussement enjoué.  
« Très bien ! Très professionnel de la part d'un jeune homme comme vous ! » s'exclama le gobelin. En effet , demain Bill avait l'intention de refaire des pliages en papier de ce satané dossier, « Peut-être des cocottes ou des avions... » pensa-t-il.  
  
En sortant de Gringotts, il éprouva une certaine sensation de liberté, comment allait-il tenir aussi longtemps là bas sans devenir fou ? Il aimait son métier mais la paperasse ,n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Après 3 ans de terrain en Egypte, toute autre fonction lui paraissait fade. Arrivé au ministère de la magie, Bill rejoignit son père près de la fontaine de la fraternité.  
« Bonjour Papa »  
« Tu sais ,cette fontaine m'a toujours intrigué . Parfois, le soir après le travail je m'arrête un instant et je la contemple. » Bill regarda la statue à son tour l'air dubitatif , ce n'était que des statues à ses yeux, rien de fascinant. Mr Weasley les yeux toujours en l'air ,ajouta : « C'est comme si ils étaient vivants je t'assure... Un soir, j'ai même cru que l'elfe de maison m'avait fait un clin d'oeil ! Bill gloussa, pris d'affection pour son père, « Allez viens papa, on nous attend. » 


	5. chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5  
  
« Nous y sommes ! » dit Mr Weasley, « 12 square Grimmaurd ! » Bill regarda tout autour de lui, la rue était sombre et les immeubles désaffectés, il avait beau chercher du coin de l'œil, il ne trouva aucune maison qui correspondait à l'adresse donnée par Dumbledore.  
« Papa, t'es sur que tu t'es pas trompé ? Y 'as pas de numéro 12 ici... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un vieux manoir venait d'apparaître du sol. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et un homme se tenait sur le palier.  
« Entrez vite » grogna-t-il, « Faut pas se faire repérer. » Il entrèrent vite dans la maison, une fois la porte fermée, Mr weasley se précipita vers l'homme qui les avait accueilli .  
« Alastor, quelle joie de vous revoir ! » dit il tout en lui serrant la main. « Remis de vos émotions ? »  
« Ouais un peu courbaturé , Arthur, 9 mois dans une malle... »grogna Maugrey. « Ne restons pas dans le couloir, on va réveiller la sorcière. »  
« Sorcière ? » demanda Bill  
« Cherche pas gamin, je t'expliquerai plus tard... » répondit le sorcier. Ils longèrent le couloir obscur, et arrivèrent dans une grande salle sinistre , Mrs Weasley , un torchon à la main astiquait une vieille armoire en pestiférant , tandis que le reste de la famille contemplait un buffet rempli de vieilleries.  
« Et , ça Sirius , c'est quoi exactement ? » demanda Ginny, la plus jeune des Weasley à un homme dont Bill ne pouvait reconnaître le visage.  
« Rien, c'est la baguette de mon arrière grand-père, ma mère tenait à la conserver. Elle est frappée des armoiries de la famille Black, comme tout le reste des objets dans cette maison de fous d'ailleurs . » Le sang de Bill ne fit qu'un tour « Cet homme, Sirius... la maison Black ? » pensa-t-il. « Oh bon sang ! ! » hurla-t-il. Il fit un bond et se jeta sur l'homme en question.  
« NOOONN ! ! Bill ! ! » cria Mr Weasley .« Lâche-le ! il est innocent ! »  
« Quoi ? ? » aquiesça Bill « Mais papa, c'est Sirius Black ! Et toi tu fais rien pour l'arrêter ? » dit il tout en maintenant Sirius bien plaqué au sol.  
« Nan , Gamin c'est bon, je confirme tu peux le lâcher .» affirma Maugrey derrière lui.  
« Merci Fol-œil » répondit Sirius tout en massant son crâne endolori par la chute violente. Bill, ne comprenant rien, regarda tout autour de lui apparemment personne ne semblait apeuré par la présence du meurtrier Black dans la maison. 


	6. chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6  
  
« J'ai l'air stupide maintenant que je suis au courant, désolé Sirius. » murmura-t-il . On venait de lui expliquer en détails l'innocence confirmée de Sirius Black , injustement accusé d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis et pour lequel il avait purgé 12 ans de prison pour finalement s'en évader.  
« Oh, c'est pas grave va ! Ta réaction a été moins violente que celle de Maugrey il y a 5 jours ...J'ai cru que t'allais me tuer Fol-œil ce jour là !  
«Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer . Vigilance constante.» marmonna le vieux Maugrey en esquissant un sourire.  
  
Bill ,toujours surpris de sa rencontre, se leva dans l'intention de se servir un verre. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il fouilla les placards de fond en comble sans trouver une seule bouteille d'alcool .  
« Allez, y a forcement une bouteille qui traîne par là... » dit-il tout bas.  
« Si j'étais toi, j'irais plutôt chercher dans la chambre de Sirius ! » répondit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna une jeune sorcière qui devait avoir son âge lui souriait, elle avait la particularité d'avoir les cheveux bleu électrique, ce qui ne déplut pas à Bill. Il soutenu son regard « Et...tu es ? »  
« Tonks, appelle moi comme ça. Alors c'est toi William Weasley ? Tes frères m'ont parlé de tes exploits en Egypte ! »  
« Mes exploits ? » songea-t-il « De quoi elle parle, de mes records de gueules de bois ou de mon trophée du plus grand mufle ? » Il lui répondit, «Appelle moi plutôt Bill et je ne t'appellerai pas Nymphadora .» Elle le regarda, étonnée qu'il sache son prénom.  
« T'as laissé traîner ta carte d'auror sur la table du salon . Je trouve que les cheveux roses te vont mieux personnellement ... » Il la lui rendit.  
« Enchantée de te connaître William » dit-elle en lui serrant la main, « je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux ! »  
  
« Ah, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec ma cousine ! » s'exclama Sirius, il montra à Bill une bouteille de liqueur et s'assit à ses côtés , « T'en auras bien besoin pendant que tu vivras ici ! » Il fit apparaître 3 verres et les servit. « Allez les jeunes, cul-sec et sans glaçons ! Ma devise ? Toujours pure ! »  
  
Bill sentit qu'il allait apprécier l'endroit, il avala tout le contenu de son verre, un peu écoeuré , et fît un sourire en coin à Tonks.  
« Sympa la famille... » songea-t-il. 


	7. chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7  
  
« Chuuuut ! ! tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! » murmura- t-elle  
« M'en fous ! ! »  
« Arrête de rire ! ta mère va te tuer ! »  
« M'en fous ! ! ! » Tonks et Bill essayaient desespèrement de monter les escaliers , totalement saouls , ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre et hurlaient de rire à chaque marche gravie . Tout le monde était couché depuis longtemps, Dumbledore avait dîné avec eux et la soirée fut quelque peu arrosée... Bill, hilare tenait Tonks par les épaules pour ne pas tomber, il rata la marche et se remit à rire de plus belle.  
« Un vrai gamin ! Bon je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre » dit-elle en gloussant elle aussi. Une fois arrivés, ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux.  
  
6h 30 du matin. Le réveil sonna. La tête enfouie dans son oreiller , Bill se retourna.  
« Bonjour Tonks »  
« Bonjour William. »  
« Est-ce que je suis toujours habillé ? » questionna-t-il, endormi.  
« Je ne crois pas. »  
« Et toi, est-ce que tu es habillée ? »  
« Je ne crois pas. »  
« combien de bouteilles ? »  
« deux... chacun. »  
« café ? »  
« café. » Ils se levèrent Effectivement ,pensa Bill, il n'était pas habillé. Chacun se retourna et s'habilla tranquillement , puis il descendirent. Avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, ils s'arrêtèrent, il la pressa contre le mur et l'embrassa calmement. « Je ne me souviens de rien... » lui murmura-t- il dans le creux de l'oreille.  
« Moi non plus » fit elle en souriant. Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre.  
  
« Tiens c'est drôle, t'as les cheveux roses aujourd'hui ! » ajouta-t-il.  
« Ah oui ? c'est marrant ça » , elle répondit l'air gêné et poussa la porte de la cuisine.  
  
« Bonjour vous deux! ! » . Vous avez fait un de ces boucans hier soir ! » s'exclama Mrs Weasley tout en préparant des toasts.  
« Oui, c'est moi » répondit Tonks « Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, et Bill m'a aidé à me relever... »  
« Ma chère, il faut que tu soigne ta maladresse, ça te jouera des tours plus tard » exclama la cuisinière. Ils mangèrent tous les trois autour de la table discutant de la soirée de la veille, le reste de la famille étant toujours couché.  
« Ca va être rude de surveiller les gobelins , ils sont plutôt secrets et arrivistes mais je doute qu'ils se joignent à vous-savez- qui . Dumbledore compte sur moi pour les faire parler un peu. » tentait d'expliquer Bill. « Ne regardez pas les gobelins, n'achetez pas leurs fruits ,qui sait de quelle terre ils ont nourri leur racines avides et goulues ?...Leurs offres ne doivent pas nous séduire, leurs dons malveillants visent à nous nuire. C'est ce genre de préjugés que Dumbledore veut faire cesser, il les aime bien ces gens, mais moi je travaille avec eux , et s'ils pouvaient ouvrir la banque 24 heures /24 , pour plus de profit, ils ne se gêneraient pas. »  
« Ne te plains pas, tu as une bonne situation et tu es respecté , tout ce qu'il te reste à faire mon fils, c'est de fonder une famille... » Tonks gloussa aux mots de Mrs Weasley et regarda Bill , enjouée.  
« J'ai tort Tonks ? Regarde le, il est plutôt beau garçon et il se néglige ! » Bill se leva : « Bon maman, on en reparlera plus tard... Je dois y aller maintenant »  
« T'as raison, moi aussi je dois partir travailler. » affirma Tonks . « A tout à l'heure Mrs Weasley, au revoir William... » POP, elle disparut .  
  
« Elle est gentille cette petite, un peu distraite mais sympathique... » soupira Mrs Weasley. Bill embrassa sa mère « Salut maman, à ce soir. » POP, et il partit à son tour.  
  
Il arriva dans le grand hall de la banque, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout d'un coup, le rictus s'effaça , les traits de son visage s'assombrirent ...  
« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il. 


	8. chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8  
  
« Oh, mais je pourrais te poser la même question ! Tu n'es plus en Egypte, à traquer les momies ? » répondit un jeune homme à la mine satisfaite et dont la couleur de cheveux était à l'identique celle de Bill.  
« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Perce, ne prends pas ce ton suffisant, ça ne te va pas... »  
« Que nous vaut ton retour à la civilisation Bill ? »  
« Je travaille ici, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Tu n'as pas une course à faire pour le ministre ? une plante à arroser ? aller chercher des beignets ? »  
« A vrai dire, mon cher frère, je suis ici en mission pour le compte de Mr Fudge ; j'ai rendez-vous avec Ragnok pour parler affaires. D'ailleurs, trêve de bavardage ,je suis attendu. Bonne continuation à toi, ne salue pas la famille pour moi ! » Percy le quitta pour un gobelin à qui il serra chaleureusement la main. Bill se retourna en direction de son bureau , « Quel... ! » pensa-t-il « Il ne mérite pas que maman pleure pour lui... » Noyé dans ses pensées , il ouvrit la porte de son bureau violemment et se précipita sur son fauteuil, ferma les yeux et maudissait sa rencontre avec son frère. « Café » ordonna-t-il et une tasse fumante apparut dans sa main. Les pieds sur son bureau, il commençait à lire un des dossiers empilés sur la table tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.  
  
« euh... pardon, Bill Weasley je présume ? » fit une petite voix manifestement gênée devant lui. Bill prit par surprise ,avala son café de travers et parvint à ne pas s'étouffer.  
« hem... oui c'est moi » il leva les yeux, en face de lui se trouvait assise une jeune fille, la gazette du sorcier sous l'épaule, qui lui faisait un sourire.  
« Enchantée, Fleur Delacour » elle lui serra la main. « je commence un stage à la banque aujourd'hui, on m'a dit de m'installer dans votre bureau et que vous serez mon tuteur pour quelques mois. »  
« On vous a dit ça ? C'est bien, mais je suis le dernier informé. Ecoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de superviser un stagiaire , veuillez voir ça au bureau d'a côté » il l'a prit par le bras et la conduisit à la porte « Ravi de vous avoir connue ! » il lui serra la main et referma la porte.  
  
« Une stagiaire ? j'ai la tête de l'emploi ? ils vont m'entendre » se dit-il . Il se remit à l'ouvrage et déplia un long parchemin. Au bout de quelques minutes de lecture acharnée, un gobelin entra sans crier gare dans le bureau « Weasley je puis vous dire quelques mots ? »  
« Bien sûr Vitriûk, je peux vous aider ? »  
« Et bien, je ne pense pas que vous soyez en pouvoir de refuser un stagiaire . Sachez que ce comportement ne sied pas à l'image de la banque, de plus, le père de la jeune fille est un de nos riches investisseurs français et nous nous devons d'accueillir sa fille pour plusieurs mois... » dit-il dans un mélange de froideur et de crainte.  
« OK, mais je ne pense pas être capable d'assurer une telle fonction, n'y a-t-il pas plus expérimenté que moi ? »  
« Weasley vous n'êtes pas en mesure de contester. »  
« Très bien ! » ajouta Bill retenant son exaspération « Je m'en occuperai... Elle peut revenir , je vais lui montrer les ficelles du métier. »  
« Vous êtes trop bon Monseigneur... » , annonça Vitriuk en ouvrant la porte. « Melle Delacour, vous pouvez entrer »  
« Merci »répondit-elle en revenant dans la pièce « j'espère que je ne suis pas la source d'un contingent au moins ? »  
« Bien sûr que non ma chère ! passez une bonne journée, vous êtes entre des mains expertes ! » ajouta le gobelin tout en regardant Bill d'un mauvais œil, puis il ferma la porte derrière lui.  
  
Fleur resta debout, attendant un signe de Bill qui manifestement n'avait pas envie de porter son regard sur elle.  
« euh... » marmonna-t-elle, « par ou puis-je commencer ? » Il leva les yeux vers elle, « je vais t'en faire baver princesse » pensa-t- il très fort. Il lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite en lui tendant un dossier.  
  
« Je te laisse le dossier Verpey avec chagrin, ça me fend le cœur de m'en séparer ... Tu verras il est très long et surtout passionnant !» 


	9. chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9  
  
Cette journée fut aussi éprouvante que la première Fleur avait tenté de faire la conversation a Bill qui ne répondu que par des grognements inintéressés . Le soir , il transplana directement dans le hall de la maison des Black ,et comme à l'accoutumée , rata quelque peu son arrivée...et tomba sur le porte- parapluies de l'entrée.  
« Non, pas ça. Je vais la rév... »il ne pût continuer sa phrase, il fût interrompu par un hurlement.  
« COMMENT OSES-TU ! SALE MARAUD !VIL BRIGAND SOUILLER LA NOBLE MAISON BLACK ! »  
« merde, tais-toi vieille pie, c'est pas ma journée... »  
« LE DIABLE EN PERSONNE ! LE DEMON ROUX ! COMME TOUTE CETTE FAMILLE ! AHH COQUIN ! LE FOUET ? VOUS NE VALEZ RIEN D'AUTRE... »  
« Mais tais-toi la morte, laisse moi ou je vais devenir vulgaire... » Il tira le rideau ,cachant le tableau, et les cris s'estompèrent.  
  
Exaspéré, il s'étala sur un grand fauteuil près de la cheminée.  
« Elle est belle la jeunesse ! 23 ans et déjà une larve ! »  
« Tais-toi George... Tu sais pas ce que c'est que de travailler toute la journée... » répondit Bill toujours lové dans son fauteuil.  
« Mais on sait ce que c'est de faire le ménage 8 heures par jour dans une maison en ruines ! » ajouta Fred, s'asseyant à coté de son frère. « J'ai les mains rongées par le produit dépoussierant... »  
« Arrêtez de vous plaindre tous les deux ! » cria Mrs Weasley dans leur dos, les faisant tous les trois sursauter. « Pour une fois que vous m'aidez à faire le ménage ! Ginny et Hermione ne se plaignent pas ,elles ! ». Son visage se radoucit « Oh ! Bill, tu es rentré ! Tu as l'air exténué, je t'apporte quelque chose à boire. »  
« Et nous ? Même les esclaves ont le droit de boire ! » s'indigna Fred.  
  
Des cris retentirent alors de l'étage. Bill sursauta.  
« Encore ce tableau ? »  
« Pire ! » répondit Fred. « Ca doit être Hermione, elle et Ron n'arrêtent pas de se disputer depuis ce matin .Je crois que c'est à propos de Krum, encore et toujours... »  
Les cris s'intensifièrent, Bill leva les yeux au plafond, hagard .  
« Krum ? Le Krum ? demanda-t-il.  
« Lui même ! Apparemment, il écrit des lettres à Hermione, elle en a reçu une ce matin. Et ça ne plaît pas a Ron, il lui fait des sortes de crises de jalousie...c'est pas beau à voir ! »  
  
Bill, toujours la tête en l'air, soupira.  
« Il sait vraiment pas s'y prendre le petit frère... »  
  
A 20 heures précises, l'heure du dîner se fît sonnée, tous se regroupèrent autour de la grande table, ainsi que Sirius, Lupin et Maugrey. Mrs Weasley avait bien sûr , préparé une multitude de plats dont chacun se servit allègrement, Fred et George écoutaient parler avec passion, Fol-œil d'un de ses innombrables périples, et Bill, quant à lui rapportait à son père sa rencontre avec Percy.  
« Percy chez les gobelins ? Fudge prépare quelque chose apparemment Il a toujours été en mauvais termes avec eux. Le chicaneur ne se prive pas d'appuyer sur cette mésentente ... » annonça Mr Weasley « Autre chose de nouveau à la Banque sinon ?  
« Oui et non » répondit Bill. « Je suis chargé de m'occuper d'une stagiaire, en plus de mon travail. On ne m'a pas laissé le choix à vrai dire. »  
« Un stagiaire à Gringotts ? C'est très rare, ils sont assez secrets . »  
« Oui, mais là, c'est exceptionnel, c'est la fille d'un riche investisseur français... »  
« Ah ? »fit Mr Weasley. « Français ? »  
« Delacour, je crois, une petite princesse... »  
  
Un grand fracas s'éleva de la table, Ron, fit mine de s'étouffer et s'exclama   
« Fleur Delacour ? » cria-t-il .»Tu travailles avec elle ?»  
  
Bill, assis a coté d'Hermione, entendit la jeune fille prononcer quelques paroles peu agréables a l'égard de sa nouvelle collègue et en fut plus qu'amusé. 


	10. chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10  
  
Le diner était achevé, tout le monde avait regagné sa chambre .Bill était couché, toute lumière éteinte. Les yeux fermés, il tentait vainement de s'endormir. La porte s'ouvrît, il ne vacilla pas. Tout d'un coup, le matelas se fit plus lourd, quelqu'un s'était couché a ses cotés il sentit des pieds froids se coller aux siens.  
« Ginny, je t'ai déjà dit que tu était trop vieille pour dormir avec moi. » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.  
« Dis-moi, tu as de drôles de rapports avec ta sœur ! » lui répondît -on. Il se retourna .Le visage collé a celui de tonks, il la regardait..  
« Tu rentres tard . T'étais ou ? »  
« Avec ton frère. » Il se releva brusquement. « Pardon ? Mon frère ? »  
« Oui, Percy ton frère , ainsi que Fudge et une douzaine de gens du ministère... ! » répondit elle amusée. Bill se recoucha auprès d'elle, sa réaction de jalousie le surprit lui même .il la prit dans ses bras « de toute façon, tu a le droit de voir qui tu veux » cette phrase sonna étonnamment faux dans sa voix.  
  
Le lendemain matin, aucun d'eux n'entendit le réveil . Seulement , vers 10h, la porte s'ouvrit , laissant entrer un Fred visiblement ravi de sa découverte. Tonks et Bill, tous deux endormis n'entendirent pas le jeune homme arriver.  
  
« Oh ! mais que vois-je ? George « murmura-t-il « viens ici, on va rigoler ! ! » Bill, se réveilla, ouvrit un œil et entendit le deuxième frère rire allègrement à son tour. Il leva la tête, et de sa voix éraillée   
« Hmmm sortez d'ici les jeunes, ca ne vous regarde pas » et après cet effort démesuré, reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, passa son bras sur les épaules de tonks, et se rendormit.  
  
Une heure plus tard ,ils se réveillèrent enfin. Tonks s'étira longuement, tandis qu'il peinait a ouvrir les yeux.  
« Je crois que nous sommes démasqués » grogna-t-il  
« Ah ? » murmura-t-elle tout en continuant a faire le chat matinal.  
« Les jumeaux, ils sont entrés tout a l'heure, tu dormais »  
« C'est pas grave...mais quelle heure il est exactement ? Bill jeta un œil sur le réveil et d'un bond, se précipita vers ses vêtements.  
« Il est 11 heures passées , je vais me faire tuer ! !» dit-il en s'habillant le plus vite possible. Elle en fit de même. Habillé, sa cape sur les épaules, il l'embrassa hâtivement.  
« A ce soir nymphadora » il sourît et disparut  
  
Il réapparut a la meme seconde dans son bureau, ou plutôt, sur son bureau, le transplanage lui étant toujours aussi fastidieux.  
« Bonjour William, comment va tu ? tu n'es pas en retard ?... »  
« Jeune fille, sache qu'il ne faut jamais m'appeler William. Et encore moins engager la conversation avec moi lorsque je n'ai pas bu mon café du matin .» répondit-il dignement alors qu'il descendait de son bureau de façon ridicule. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil, fit apparaître une tasse devant lui.  
« Ragnok est passé ce matin ? , il est au courant pour mon absence ? »  
« Non, il n'est pas venu .Je m'inquietais ne te voyant pas arriver, j'ai donc commencer ton travail, tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ? » affirma Fleur.  
« Oh nullement » répondit il d'un ton faussement ravi. »C'est pas l'heure de déjeuner maintenant ? j'ai trop travaillé, je suis mort de faim » dit il en remettant sa cape. 


	11. chapitre 11

CHAPITRE 11  
  
« C'est juste qu'on ne renvoie pas son plat en cuisine parce que les brocolis ne sont pas assez verts ! T 'es en Angleterre, il faudra t'habituer a notre nourriture infecte , princesse. »  
« Non, c'est inacceptable. Tu n'as même pas bronché alors que ton ragoût semblait être encore vivant dans ton assiette ! »  
« question d'habitude... Allez, au boulot... »  
  
Bill prit un parchemin et commença la lecture fastidieuse « hmmm , l'histoire Verpey prend de l'ampleur j'ai l'impression. Mais quelle raclure de chaudron ce type. » pensa-t-il.  
  
. Fleur, assise en face de lui, le fixait sans ciller.  
  
« Quoi ? Je n'aime pas ce regard... »  
« Un vrai gamin, tu t'en es mis partout... » Elle s'approcha de lui, sortant un mouchoir blanc de sa poche , l'humectant un peu..  
« Oh non non non ! On dirait ma mère là... » il se recula, presque paniqué par l'idée du « débarbouillage régressif »  
« Mais tu es tout sale, attends juste ... » avec précision, elle regardait son visage, s'approchant dangereusement. Elle se pencha sur lui, il ne bougea pas, et consciencieusement, elle frotta le tissu sur sa joue avec minutie , se rapprochant de lui. La porte s'ouvrit alors. Deux silhouettes identiques se tenaient sur le seuil, riant à gorges déployées  
« Deuxième flagrant délit de la journée ! »  
« Et même, flagrant délire cher frère ! Il te les faut toutes ! »  
  
Bill soupira longuement, fermant les yeux d'exaspération, tandis que fleur manifestement gênée, retournait à son bureau.  
« Qu'est ce que vous fichez la ? » demanda Bill, aucunement embarrassé par la situation.  
« Oh, trois fois rien. » répondit George  
« On vient de se créer un compte chez Gringott's, voilà tout » ajouta Fred.  
  
« Un compte ? Avec quel argent ? » demanda leur aîné , en se redressant vers son bureau .  
« C'est en forgeant... » dit Fred  
« ...qu'on devient forgeron ! » compléta son jumeau Ils firent un sourire galant à Fleur, et quittèrent le bureau.  
  
Fleur et Bill passèrent le restant de la journée à éplucher les comptes frauduleux de Ludo Verpey . Elle, continuait à éviter son regard, toujours embarrassée par la situation, tandis que Bill ,à l'accoutumée , ne s'en souciait guère . Tout ce qui le préoccupait, c'était de rentrer vite au 12 Grimmauld place, pour profiter d'une bonne soirée ainsi que de son week- end.  
  
A 18 heures, il transplana directement au quartier général de l'ordre. il atterrit sur la queue de Pattenrond, lui valant une magnifique griffure sur le front, concurrençant ainsi la cicatrice de Harry. Quelque peu défiguré, il rejoignit Sirius dans sa chambre, frappant a la porte.  
« Je peux entrer ? Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhh... » 


	12. chapitre 12

CHAPITRE 12.  
  
Devant lui se tenait un hippogryffe , de 2 mètres de hauteur , que Sirius contemplait avec douceur.  
  
« C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda Bill, collé contre la porte, tétanisé.  
« Ah ! je te présente Buck, mon ...animal de compagnie » répondit Sirius, tout en caressant le pelage rugueux de l'animal.  
« Et tu peux pas avoir un chaton comme tout le monde ? » ajouta le jeune homme dans un souffle coupé par la peur. Sirius riait aux éclats face à la réaction de son interlocuteur, un sourire charmant re-dessinant les traits de son visage émacié.  
« Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! Mais, tu croisais des momies chaque jour au Caire ! En fait, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? » Bill, l'air ébahi reprit soudainement ses esprits. « Euh, à vrai dire, j'ai oublié. Je repasserai plus tard... » s'apprêtant a quitter la chambre.  
  
« C'est à propos de ma cousine ? tu voulais me parler de Tonks ? » Bill, fit volte face , ses oreilles paraissaient écarlates , mais il resta de marbre : « Non pas du tout, c'était a propos de... »  
« Bill, je te fais confiance, t'es un chic type. Mais t'avises pas de la faire souffrir, sinon, c'est pas moi qui règlera ton compte, mais le gentil chaton derrière moi. » Sirius avait repris un ton grave, presque paternel. Le rouquin acquiesça par un signe de tête, se mordit la lèvre et quitta la pièce.  
  
« A TAAABLEEE ! ». 19 heures, Il s'était légèrement assoupi près du feu de cheminée , dans ce fauteuil cher à son cœur, un livre posé sur la tête . Il s'étira longuement, rivalisant de paresse avec Pattenrond, et déambula vers la salle à manger . Dans le couloir, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Tonks , trempée jusqu'aux os.  
« Hey toi » décocha-t-il, en lui souriant. « Il pleut » ?  
« Si seulement... J'ai accompagné ton père dans sa dernière mission. Tu connaissais toi, les toilettes régurgissantes ? » dit elle alors qu'elle enlevait sa cape ruisselante.  
« Hmm, ne m'en dis pas plus. Restons en aux amabilités...Je préfère t'imaginer courir sous la pluie plutôt que de lutter contre une cuvette récalcitrante. » Il passa sa main sur le dos frigorifié de la jeune fille, qui en trembla.  
« Va te changer, et rejoins nous. » Dit-il d'une voix douce et prévenante au creux de son oreille .Sa main était maintenant égarée près de ses reins.  
« Oui, tu as raison.. » elle lui sourît , leurs nez se frôlaient . Elle monta les escaliers, il la fixait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle, à l'étage.  
  
Il resta figé, comme absent dans le couloir « Ressaisis toi mon grand » pensa-t-il, un sourire niais collé au aux joues.  
« A TABBBBLE ! ! ! ! ! ! JE ne le répeterai pas ! »  
« Oui maman, j'arrive... » 


	13. chapitre 13

CHAPITRE 13  
  
IL arriva dans la salle a manger, tout le monde semblait présent. Ron, Hermione Ginny, les jumeaux ainsi que Mr Weasley s'étaient réunis en fin de table. Mrs Weasley haussait la voix face à Maugrey, qui ne voulait pas manger de son rôti, prétextant un possible empoisonnement. Sirius et Remus parlaient dans un coin de table, tels deux adolescents, riant à gorges déployées. Bill les regardait tous, et apprécia le pittoresque du tableau. Il s'installa à coté de Ginny et s'immisça dans la conversation. Tonks redescendit enfin et le dîner pût commencer.  
« Maugrey enfin ! Goûte le ce rôti ! Il est excellent ! »  
« Non merci Arthur, on ne sait jamais... »  
« Alors là, c'est le pompon ! » Mrs Weasley partit en courant vers la cuisine, la voix étouffée par les sanglots. Bill, interloqué regarda sa mère partir :« Percy ? » demanda-t-il sans regarder son père, tout en continuant de manger.  
« Oui, Percy effectivement. Il lui a renvoyé sa lettre, elle a pleuré tout l'après-midi. » il soupira longuement. « En plus, il est passé me voir au bureau tout à l'heure, il veut faire une dérogation pour pouvoir changer de patronyme...Tonks était avec moi, j'ai dut la retenir de ne pas le gifler. » Bill la regarda, assise à ses cotés, et lui adressa un regard plein d'estime et de reconnaissance.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas Arthur. Percy est jeune, il regrettera très vite ses actes. » annonça Lupin, d'une voix mélancolique.  
« S'il y a bien un nom dont on puisse être fier, c'est Weasley. » grogna Maugrey qui finalement mordit allègrement dans une tranche de viande. « Molly ! Reviens ! Il est très bon ce rôti ! !» hurla- t-il, déclenchant l'hilarité générale. Bill profita de ce moment pour mettre sa main sur la cuisse de sa voisine discrètement, tandis qu'elle lui caressait la jambe du bout de son pied. Personne ne semblait s'en apercevoir. Peut être Maugrey ? Puisqu'il avait la capacité de voir à travers le bois...  
  
Mrs Weasley réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de desserts.  
« Heureusement que quand je ne vais pas bien, je cuisine ! Ca m'évite de me défouler sur ces deux là ...» dit-elle, le nez rouge, en regardant Fred et George. « Vous étiez où d'ailleurs ,aujourd'hui ? » d'un ton plus que suspicieux. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, on aurait pût croire qu'ils se concertaient par télépathie. « Oh ? Bah, on s'est baladés sur le chemin de traverse... » commença Fred.  
« Et puis, on a fait des petites emplettes ... » continua son double.  
« On est allés voir Bill un petit peu, il pourra te le confirmer. »  
« Ou Fleur Delacour pourra le dire aussi... » répliqua George, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ron toussa bruyamment , lui valant un soupir haineux de Hermione.  
« Et pourquoi ca ? « demanda Mrs Weasley, l'air absent tandis qu'elle servait a chacun une part de gâteau. Fred récupéra le sourire de son jumeau « Eh bien disons que... on les a trouvés dans une posture ,plus qu'intéressante... Le sang de Bill ne fit qu'un tour, le pire arrivait. Il tenta de prévenir ses frères du regard, les empêcher de terminer leur récit mais...  
« Maman, je crois que tes premiers petits-enfants auront un accent français à couper du beurre... » Mrs weasley paraissait avoir enfin entendu. « Hmm ? Oh Bill, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ? c'est adorable ! » s'exclama t- elle, de façon légèrement désuète.  
« Non, Maman, c'est juste une stagiaire qui partage mon bureau... »  
« Et ton fauteuil apparemment ! » ne put s'empêcher Fred  
« Ainsi que tes microbes... » completa son double..  
  
« Vous avez mal vu. Elle m'a juste, euh, nettoyé le visage... »  
  
Il avait déjà commencé à creuser sa tombe... Il sentit Tonks repousser sa main sèchement. Le pied délicat qui se frottait a lui disparût à son tour. Il essaya en vain de frôler sa main et ne reçut en retour qu'un coup violent dans le tibia.  
  
Heure du décès de William Weasley 19 h 54. 


	14. chapitre 14

CHAPITRE 14  
  
Fort heureusement, la discussion houleuse fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Kingsley Shacklebot et des cris du tableau de Mrs Black. Chacun débarrassa ensuite son assiette , Bill tenta de croiser son regard avec celui de Tonks, mais celle-ci monta vite à l'étage sans se retourner. Il entreprit de la suivre et entra dans sa chambre. Il passa sa tête sur le seuil de la porte.  
« On peut discuter ? »  
« Tu fais ce que tu veux » répondit-elle d'une voix claire et sèche, tout en pliant rapidement des affaires sur son lit. Elle perseverait à fuir son regard.  
« Ecoute...pfff... », il se grattait le front, gêné ,« Tout ca n'est qu'un énorme malentendu, je peux tout t'expliquer. » dit il d'un rire nerveux.  
« T'as aucun compte à me rendre Bill, mais j'aurais préféré l'apprendre de ta voix plutôt que par Fred et George ». Elle s'obstinait a vouloir fermer sa malle alors que les vêtements y débordaient . « Foutue valise... »  
« Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois. Elle m'a juste nettoyé une tache sur la joue, rien de plus. Et les jumeaux sont arrivés au même instant. » Il se rapprocha d'elle, tentant de la prendre dans ses bras , mais elle le repoussa.  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit , tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre...Et l'excuse de la tache, c'est vraiment petit . » Ses cheveux à l'instant, virèrent au rouge écarlate. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, un petit corps verdâtre se faufila dans la pièce.  
  
« Encore ces deux là, à faire des choses contre-nature sous le toit de ma pauvre maîtresse. Oh, si elle savait... Regardez la, avec ses cheveux rouges, une sale bête de plus parmi les fous... » Bill interloqué , baissa les yeux, regarda ce personnage qui s'immisçait dans leur conversation. « C'est quoi ce truc ? » L'elfe leva les yeux vers lui et marmonna : « Et celui ci, encore un membre de cette famille parasite, avec ses taches du diable sur le visage, oh si ma maîtresse voyait ca ! Elle lèverait sa baguette et nous sauverait de cette invasion... »  
« Kreattur, l'elfe de maison » répondit Tonks autoritairement.  
« Ecoute moi Nymph, je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé, pourquoi tu veux pas me faire confiance ? je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais ... »  
« Un sale petit rat, qui fouille et vide la maison. Qui pille les trésors des Black... »  
« De toute façon, on n'est pas un couple » ajouta Tonks « On ne s'est rien promis, tu as ta vie et moi j'ai la... »  
« La galle ! La peste ! Le choléra ! Ils infestent le manoir , ils souillent les lits de la famille.... »  
« Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça alors ? » cria Bill .  
« Parce que je pensais que t' étais différent ! » ajouta- telle, criant à son tour. Bill soupirait « S'il te plaît, on oublie tout .Si tu veux demain, tu viens a Gringott's avec moi, et je te présente Fleur, tu verras , y'a rien d'ambigu. Là, j'ai envie de me coucher, qu'on se pose tranquilles toi et moi. »  
« Non , je passe pas la nuit ici » dit-elle alors qu'elle essayait toujours de fermer sa malle. Bill l'aida à le faire. Il capta son regard, avec un air suppliant et d'une voix douce :  
« Tu vas où ? »  
« A l'asile, ou ils devraient tous être ! A Ste Mangouste, loin de la noble maison des Black .Qu'on me laisse occuper cette maison et garder les vestiges de la gloire de mon maître et de ma maîtresse... »  
« Je sais pas où je vais. J'ai pas envie de rester ici ce soir. »  
« Je viens avec toi. » dit il d'une voix ferme.  
« Tu veux pas me laisser respirer ? »  
« OK ! Alors casse toi ! Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien fait, j'ai sauvé ma cause ! » Il perdait manifestement son sang froid, regrettant de crier après elle.  
« Si c'est ce que tu veux... Bien. » Les cheveux de Tonks encore une fois changèrent, pour un noir de jais flamboyant. « Adieu William. » et dans un léger craquement sonore, elle avait quitté la pièce. Il se leva d'un bond.  
  
« Attends Tonks, je voulais pas dire... »  
« Bon débarras, une de moins chez mes maîtres... Oh pauvre Mrs Black ! Si elle les voyait ces pesteux, courir dans les couloirs... »  
  
Bill se pencha vers l'elfe : « A nous deux, maintenant... tu va voir... » dit- il d'un sourire diabolique et énervé. Il agrippa la bête par la peau du cou , ouvrit la porte, et le jeta violemment vers l'escalier. Kreattur rebondit sur les marches, maudissant de plus belle. 


	15. chapitre 15

CHAPITRE 15  
  
« Non princesse, si tu fais ca, c'est le meilleur moyen de te faire bouffer la main. Attends pousse toi, laisse faire le maître » .Bill était accroupi dans une grotte étroite, sa baguette à la main, avançant lentement. « Le meilleur moyen de le faire sortir de sa planque, c'est de l'appâter »  
« Mais avec quoi ? « demanda fleur accroupie à ses cotés, le nez sale, les cheveux plein de suie.  
« Bah le problème, c'est que je sais pas ce qu'il y a au fond, ca peut être un simple grizzli, un épouvantard, ou même un dragon. On va avancer lentement mais sûrement, tu restes derrière moi et tu la fermes. » ils progressèrent en rampant . Des grognements retentirent , Bill secoua sa baguette : « lumos .» Face à eux se tenait un énorme monstre tel un bison , doté de deux cornes, et d'un pelage gris violacé.  
« Merde... princesse, retiens ta respiration, ne fais pas de geste brusque... »  
Fleur regardait écarquillée la bête immobile devant eux « C ..c'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. La bête, dégageait un râle fétide et nuageux, les fixant sans ciller. Bill, comme lui, ne bougeait pas .« Fleur, tu recules doucement, tu soutiens son regard, ne baisse pas les yeux . Et à mon signal, tu te lèves, et tu cours. » ordonna-t-il distinctement.  
« Non, je te laisse pas tout seul face à ça !» supplia-t-elle.  
« Ecoute, je connais mon boulot, tu discute pas » il leva sa baguette , la tourna rapidement « Maintenant, COURS ! ! ! ! ! » Fleur prit ses jambes à son cou. Un jet de lumière jaune aveuglant jaillit de la baguette, la créature se leva, rugissant. Frappée de plein fouet à l'abdomen, elle s'écroula sur le dos, décochant à Bill un coup de sabot au menton. Le jeune homme, regarda son adversaire vaincu , et tituba.  
  
« Aille, ca fait mal. » et il s'évanouit à son tour.  
  
« Bill ! Oh Bill réveille toi. » Il ouvrit les yeux, aveuglé par le soleil d'août. Fleur était face à lui, la panique se sentait sur son visage. « Pfiou ! J'ai eu si peur que tu te réveilles pas ! » Elle lui tendit la main pour se redresser. Il se leva, hébété, face à la caverne où il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
« Allez, on y retourne ! « s'écria-t-il, « Il va se réanimer d'une minute à l'autre, il faut le choper et le remettre dans la forêt. »  
« Attends, t'as le menton ensanglanté, tu te soignes et on y retourne ! »  
« Jeune fille, j'en ai vu d'autres... » il prit sa gourde et bût une longue gorgée d'eau.  
« Et c'était quoi au juste ? » Il jeta la flasque à terre, s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche en sang. « Graphorn, vilaine petite chose ...On en trouve beaucoup en Roumanie. Et encore , on a pas eu le droit à un dragon ... Allez, c'est parti, le charme ne va pas faire effet longtemps. » Le Graphorn était étendu sur le sol de la grotte, sommeillant lourdement, de l'écume s'échappant de sa gigantesque gueule.  
« Je l'attache et toi tu t'occupes du coffre, c'est quand même pour ça qu'on est là. » De longues cordelettes s'échappèrent de sa baguette, ligotant solidement l'animal. Fleur récupéra un petit coffre de bronze situé au fond de la caverne, le mît dans sa besace.  
« Ok gamine, on peut y aller . Je laisse le monstre ici, une équipe spécialisée ne va pas tarder à arriver, ils s'en occuperont. Tous deux sortirent de la grotte, Bill en tête marchant d'un pas rapide. La jeune fille peinait à le suivre à travers champs.  
  
« On va en voir beaucoup des trucs comme ca pendant le voyage ? » demanda-t-elle essoufflée.  
« Tu n'as pas idée... » Il alluma une cigarette grossièrement roulée. « Avoue que ca change de la paperasse . C'est joli par ici ! » dit il gaiement, réajustant sa chemise et ses cheveux.  
« Et, on va où comme ca ? » acquiesça-t-elle, essayant de suivre la cadence de la marche.  
« Bucarest .» dit-il. Il se tourna vers elle, souriant, les yeux plissés par le soleil, « On va dire bonjour à mon petit frère . I'm back. ». Et il inhala une longue bouffée de tabac. 


	16. chapitre 16

CHAPITRE 16  
« On ne peut pas transplaner ? Mais enfin, c'est insensé de marcher sous cette chaleur ! J'ai mal aux pieds ! »  
« Peut être que si tu portais pas des chaussures à talons, tu te plaindrais moins... »  
« Mes escarpins ? Jamais ! »  
« Et bien boucles la...De toute façon, on est arrivés. » Ils se tenaient devant une grande porte en bois verte portant l'inscription Yaverho, luthier de père en fils depuis 1746 .  
« Un luthier ? tu as besoin d'un violon ? on ne va pas voir ton frère ? » demanda la jeune fille essouflée.  
« Non, on a encore une petite mission pour Gringott's . Le luthier n'est qu'un leurre pour les moldus.» ajouta-t-il ,contemplant la plaque dorée vieillie.  
  
Il poussa la grande porte lourde ils se retrouvèrent dans une sombre cour pavée. Un gobelin fît apparition par une meurtrière à leur gauche :  
« Weasley ? » Bill acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.  
« Nous vous attendions, entrez je vous prie » dit le gobelin, avec un léger accent slave. Une petite porte s'ouvra à côté de la fenêtre ou Bill et Fleur passèrent.  
« Où sommes nous ? » murmura timidement Fleur.  
« Une annexe de Gringott's. Le bureau de secteur roumain. » Il serra poliment la main de leur hôte , elle en fit de même. « Bien ! Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ? »  
« Il y a quelque chose dans la cave qui fait de drôles de bruits depuis plusieurs jours. Nous n'osons plus y aller. Ragnok nous a dit que vous pourriez y jeter un coup d'oeil , que vous étiez l'expert ... » fît - il apeuré.  
« Ouh, le vil flatteur ! Bien sûr qu'on va y jeter un coup d'œil. Vous auriez une torche ? » Le gobelin lui tendit une longue torche et les conduisit vers un escalier étroit.  
« Je ne vous accompagne pas, je vous laisse faire votre travail » annonça le banquier.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on n'en a pas pour longtemps. Allez viens princesse, c'est parti . » répliqua Bill, enjoué. Fleur le suivît, la même lueur de terreur dans les yeux que dans ceux du gobelin.  
  
Ils longèrent le long escalier en colimaçon, s'enfonçant dans les abîmes du bâtiment et , enfin gagnèrent un corridor aussi étroit. Un caquètement aigu résonna au fond du couloir. La jeune fille frissonna et se cacha derrière Bill , qui avançait d'un pas certain et assuré. Le caquètement se faisait de plus en plus entendre à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans l'artère escarpée .  
  
« C'est quoi ce bruit déjà ? » se demanda Bill, attiré étrangement par les sonorités. Il mît la torche devant lui, et une maigre silhouette se dessina sur le mur. Sur une pile d'archives était assis un petit elfe, les yeux écarquillés et le visage pointu. La bête se remît à caqueter presque craintive. Bill s'en approcha, lui tendant une main amicale : « Eh toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es perdu ? » s'exclama-t-il attendri par l'animal. Il s'accroupît à ses côtés, Fleur restait en retrait, craintive.  
« Bill, je pense pas que tu devrais t'approcher trop près tu sais... »  
« Oh arrête, elle est inoffensive cette bête, elle a du perdre son chemin. » Il continuait accroupi, à caresser le gnome , presque envoûté .  
  
« AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... » Tout se passa très vite. L'elfe se jeta sur Bill, le caquètement craintif était devenu un rugissement terrifiant . Il lui griffa le visage et se jeta sur lui avec une force surnaturelle, l'assenant de morsures profondes. Le jeune homme était en position de faiblesse à terre, tandis que le monstre lui lacerait l'avant-bras. Fleur paniquée criait, restant désemparée. Elle cherchait sa baguette dans son sac, Bill continuait de se débattre sans succès. Ne sachant que faire, elle se déchaussa et saisît fermement un de ses escarpins elle s'approcha du gnome, à petits pas, et le frappa de plein fouet au crâne. Le talon de la chaussure resta coincé dans l'occiput sanguinolant de la créature, qui tomba sous le choc. Fleur contemplait tremblante, ce qu'elle venait de faire, les yeux écarquillés, alors que Bill se relevait douloureusement de son combat.  
  
« Oh mais quel con ! Pourquoi je m'en suis pas souvenu ! ? Erckling ! Elémentaire ! »s'écria-t-il, visiblement énervé contre lui-même. Fleur toujours immobile, fixait l'animal gisant sur le sol. « Il il est mort ? ! ! Je l'ai tué ? Oh mon dieu...J'ai commis un meurtre... » bégayait- elle, le visage dans les mains.  
« Si tu n'avais pas réagi , c'est moi qui y serait resté. Merci Fleur. » dit-il, sincère, tandis qu'il extirpait la chaussure du crâne de l'Erckling dans un bruit de succion épouvantable. « Allez viens, on sort d'ici. T'en as vu suffisamment pour la journée, tu mérites que je te paie un verre. » Il la prît par le bras amicalement, ramassa l'elfe à terre, tel un trophée et commença le chemin retour vers l'escalier.  
  
« Ah en fait ! Bien joué le coup de la chaussure ! J'y aurais jamais pensé ! Finalement, elles ont servies à quelque chose tes pompes ! » 


	17. chapitre 17

CHAPITRE 17.  
  
Ils se promenèrent tout l'après-midi dans Bucarest, flânant parmi les moldus discrètement, bien que les blessures de Bill étaient assez apparentes et que celui- ci tenait toujours a la main , l'erckling mort. Vers 18 heures, il la conduisît dans une ruelle excentrée, perdue dans la végétation et les ordures.  
« Encore une mission ? »  
« Non non. Cette fois-ci, on est bien arrivés chez mon frère. » dit-il fièrement. Il se dirigea vers une petite porte rouge dissimulée par un massif de lierre , et frappa bruyamment contre le bois moisi. De l'autre coté de la porte, on entendit des pas pressants.  
« Qui est-ce ? » demanda une voix somnolente.  
« C'est Percy ! » cria Bill d'un ton perché et féminin  
  
La porte s'ouvrit violemment , un jeune homme plus petit que lui apparut sur le seuil, le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs.  
« OH Bill ! vieux frère ! » il donna à son aîné une longue accolade.  
« T'as jamais su imiter Perce ! » Tous deux rièrent de bon cœur . Bill tendit à son frère le gnome mort :  
  
« Cadeau ! »  
« Hmmm qu'il est vilain...Merci , pour ce cadeau attentionné. » approuva Charlie en prenant la bête.  
« Le plaisir est pour moi mon cher. On peut rentrer en fait ?  
  
Charlie fît une mine interloquée. « On ? T'es pas seul ? » Fleur, toujours cachée derrière Bill, lui adressa un timide geste de la main. Charlie poussa son frère précipitamment « Oh ! Enchanté mademoiselle » et lui fit un baise-main courtois.  
« Bill, tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ? ! »  
« Euh oui... » répondit il distraitement « Charlie voilà Fleur. Fleur, c'est Charlie ,comme tu as pu le constater, mon frère . On peut rentrer maintenant ? J'ai soif moi . » Il poussa la porte, déposa son sac a terre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, qu'il semblait bien connaître.  
« J'ai pas grand chose à vous proposer, euh...Je peux vous offrir du thé, ou du fire-whisky... » dit Charlie alors qu'il déposait le cadeau de son frère sur la table et regardait le désordre environnant.  
« Va pour le whisky ! » enchaîna Bill.  
« Oui, et puis ça désinfectera tes blessures » ajouta Fleur d'un ton condescendant. « Charles ? est ce que je pourrais prendre une douche quelque part ? » demanda-t-elle poliment .  
« Oui bien sur, tu montes, et c'est à ta droite. » lui répondit- il, se retenant de ne pas sourire. Elle les quitta. Dès qu'elle eut monté les escaliers, les deux frères se regardèrent et échangèrent un fou rire.  
« Charles ? Mais tu l'as trouvé où celle-là?» pouffa le cadet.  
« Une stagiaire...pff Je dis ca, mais, elle m'a sauvé la vie tout à l'heure... » soupira-t-il, en regardant ses griffures profondes et infectées sur ses bras.  
« Et vous deux ? Vous... ? » interrogea-t-il avec un rictus. Bill qui portait son verre à la bouche fit un mouvement de répulsion. « Ouh la ! Non ! Elle m'attire que des galères cette fille ... »  
« Donc, toi, Bill Weasley, tu es seul. Ca te ressemble pas . »  
« Oui, plus ou moins...Enfin, Y'a eu cette fille le mois dernier...Elle m'a rendu fou ...Tonks... »  
« Tonks ? Nymphadora Tonks ? » s'écria Charlie.  
« Tu la connais ? » dit-il étonné.  
« Bah oui, ouvre les yeux Bill, elle était à Poudlard en même temps que nous, à Pouffsouffle, il me semble. »  
« Ah ? Je l'avais jamais... »  
  
Il ne pût terminer sa phrase. Un grand hibou majestueux s'engouffra dans la cuisine et se déposa en face de lui, portant un parchemin en son bec.  
« Harcelé même en Roumanie ! » s'exclama son frère. Bill prît le parchemin, caressa le hibou et déplia la missive.  
  
Bill, Harry vient de se faire attaquer par des détraqueurs près de chez lui. Pour plus de sécurité, il serait préférable que tu rentres d'urgence sur Londres, où je t'en dirai plus. Salue Charlie et Mademoiselle Delacour de ma part. Dumbledore.  
  
PS : Pourrais tu passer pour moi à la pâtisserie de Mrs Melick ,rue Lipscani ? leurs scônes sont délicieux.  
  
D'un coup de baguette, il brûla la lettre . Il finît son verre , récupéra son sac .  
« Bon, mon cher frère, ce fût sympa mais bref ! Je dois repartir en urgence à l'ordre. »  
« Ah ? Tu pars déjà ? Ok, tu me tiens au courant pour tout. » Ils échangèrent une poignée de main fraternelle .  
« Tu t'occupes bien de la demoiselle en haut, tu lui expliques que j'ai dût repartir pour raison familiale, je te fais confiance pour trouver une excuse. »  
  
Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois la main, et dans un bruit sec, Bill quitta la pièce. 


	18. chapitre 18

CHAPITRE 18.  
  
POP. Il atterrit dans le hall sombre du manoir, un sachet de pâtisseries à la main, le souffle court. Sa mère l'attendait dans le couloir, elle se précipita sur lui.  
« Oh mon dieu, Bill, tu es défiguré ! C'est quoi toutes ses blessures ? ! » Elle se mit a l'ausculter , soulevant sa chemise pour contempler ses multiples griffures.  
« C'est bon maman, ca fait pas mal. » dit il en grimaçant tandis qu'elle tentait de le soigner d'un coup de baguette. « Aille ! Là , ca fait mal ! »  
« Bon ! Nous t'attendions, la réunion va commencer , Dumbledore est ici. » Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où tous les membres de l'Ordre les attendait d'étranges volutes bleutées se dissipaient dans la pièce, Bill reconnût ainsi Mondungus Fletcher toujours accompagné de sa pipe. Mrs Weasley pesta, et arracha la pipe des mains du vieil Irlandais.  
  
Tous s'assirent, attendant le discours de Dumbledore qui ne se fît pas attendre. Il semblait fatigué et vieilli il se leva, les mains jointes, le regard grave.  
« Bien. Comme vous le savez tous, je vous ai fait réunir pour une session extraordinaire. Harry , il y a quelques minutes, s'est fait attaquer par deux détraqueurs à coté de chez lui. La situation est grave, Mafalda Hopkrik, est déjà au courant de l'incident, et a envoyé à Harry une lettre à son domicile. Fudge, à l'heure qu'il est, doit être déjà averti de la scène, et va vouloir en tirer profit... »  
  
La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit violemment, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le seuil . Tonks entra essoufflée dans la cuisine « Je , je viens juste d'apprendre...Harry.. les détraqueurs...pfiou désolée, j'ai fait le plus vite possible... » Elle se serra les côtes, visiblement endolorie par la précipitation. Elle s'assît aux cotés de Lupin, faisant tomber sur son passage quelques verres et se confondît en excuses. Dumbledore attendît que la vacarme s'estompe, et reprit son discours. Bill, ne l'écoutait plus. Il regardait Tonks du coin de l'oeil . Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais elle tourna rapidement la tête vers Dumbledore. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ni même expliqués.  
« ...il nous faut attendre les réactions du Ministère. Arthur et Sirius ont envoyés des hiboux à Privet Drive. Pour l'instant, aucun de nous ne doit aller le voir, c'est trop dangereux. Nous verrons plus tard... »  
  
« ON VA LE LAISSER SEUL AVEC SES ANGOISSES ? Je m'en fiche, je vais le chercher ! » Ces paroles résonnèrent dans la salle , tout le monde se tût . Tonks s'était levée, défiant Dumbledore, surprenant l'assemblée autour de la table.  
« Enfin, Tonks » dit Arthur Weasley calmement. « On ne peut pas aller le chercher comme ca, il faut préparer la route. Fudge est très remonté, il surveille tous les moyens de communications environnants. »  
« Mais mettez vous à sa place ! Il est seul, personne ne lui dit comment réagir. C'est bien beau ces paroles moralisatrices, mais il a 15 ans ! » cria t-elle de plus belle. Lupin prit la parole d'une voix posée , Tonks s'assît aussitôt, presque confuse.  
« Nymphadora, nous irons le chercher évidemment. Pour l'instant, il nous faut attendre. Bien sur Harry sera incrédule, mais partir le chercher maintenant, c'est du suicide. Je me propose pour faire partie de la garde rapprochée , et je pense que Fol-oeil devrait être de la partie aussi, pour le coté sécuritaire. » Sirius se leva à son tour, Lupin le coupa dans son entrain.  
« Non, Sirius, tu ne viens pas , tu restes ici, et tu le sais. » Sirius, se rassît comme Tonks. Lupin semblait avoir la qualité de calmer l'impulsivité des deux cousins.  
  
Bill avait assisté a la scène en retrait. Il était surpris de la réaction vive de Tonks, lui même, pensait qu'il fallait aller chercher Harry le plus vite possible. Dumbledore, paraissait moins grave, la motivation de ses troupes semblait le rassurer quelque peu. La réunion se déroula par la suite sans encombres, des missions furent distribuées à chacun . Mundungus, se fît largement réprimandé par Dumbledore, pour son absence non justifiée auprès de Mrs Figg . Lupin, Sirius et Tonks, parlaient dans un coin de la pièce. La jeune fille paraissait fatiguée , les traits de son visage étaient marqués , et plusieurs fois, elle bailla discrètement. Lorsque le rassemblement toucha à sa fin, Bill, donna à Dumbledore les pâtisseries commandées celui-ci le remercia chaleureusement, et transplana sans bruit . La foule se dissipa, Bill resta seul dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo , et se mît a panser ses plaies a l'aide d'un torchon humide. Une main lui caressa doucement l'échine .  
« Laisse moi faire, je vais t'aider... » 


	19. chapitre 19

CHAPITRE 19.  
  
Il se retourna soudainement. Tonks était face à lui, visiblement inquiète pour lui.  
« Comment tu t'es fait tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle, tout en attrapant un second torchon pour l'aider à se nettoyer. Bill restait debout, sans bouger, l'air ébahi tandis qu'elle lui enlevait sa chemise pour vérifier l'état des plaies. Plusieurs fois, il grogna plaintivement pendant qu'elle appuyait sur ses cicatrices infectées .  
« T'es plus fâchée ? » murmura-t-il . Elle s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux lui, ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle l'embrassa doucement et le serra contre elle. Bill se sentît faillir, ses jambes ne semblaient plus répondre , et il tomba, l'entraînant dans sa chute sur le carrelage froid et humide de la cuisine.  
« Oups, pardon, c'est la fatigue... » ajouta-t-il dans un rire alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés l'un sur l'autre par terre.  
  
Calmement, ils montèrent les marches de la maison, las. Alors qu'ils rentraient dans la chambre de Tonks, Bill entendît un bruit dans la pièce adjacente, normalement inoccupée. Il lâcha la main de la jeune fille .  
« J'arrive, 2 minutes, je te rejoins »lui suggéra-t-il. Elle accepta et ferma la porte derrière elle, en bâillant .  
  
Il s'avança prudemment de la pièce où un vacarme sourd se faisait entendre. Il tourna la poignée, et entra dans la chambre. Un réel désordre occupait l'espace . Livres, tentures, et objets étaient éparpillés sur le sol sale . Malgré l'obscurité, Bill parvint à reconnaître une silhouette au fond, qui fouillait avec rapidité une armoire, renversant son contenu par terre.  
  
« Severus, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici » ? demanda Bill d'un ton distant. Rogue se retourna vers lui, terrifié d'avoir été interrompu. Il semblait plus pale que d'habitude, ses cheveux sales, étaient noués en une queue de cheval, et sa robe normalement si propre était déchirée à quelques endroits .  
  
L'atmosphère était malsaine, les deux hommes se détestaient cordialement depuis longtemps. Bill, malgré ses bons résultats et son statut de préfet- en-chef à Poudlard, avait toujours émit certains doutes à propos du professeur de potions. L'homme austère et froid était à présent dans un état lamentable. Bill savait que ce dernier était chargé de mission pour Dumbledore, au compte de l'ordre, mais il n'en savait pas plus.  
« On ne vous a pas vu ce soir a la réunion ? » surenchérit Bill de plus belle.  
  
Rogue le regardait, sans fléchir. Il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, tremblait anormalement, rompant avec l'image qu'il reflétait à l'accoutumée .  
« Je...je... Ca ne vous regarde pas Weasley. »  
« Oh mais si Severus, je suis concerné. J'essaie de dormir dans la chambre d'à coté mais vous faites un tel boucan... Sirius sait que vous fouillez dans ses affaires personnelles ? » Bill prenait un réel plaisir à questionner son interlocuteur, il se sentait en position de force.  
« Je ne fais que passer, je cherchais quelque chose. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre Weasley » sa voix se fît irrégulière . Il prit un petit objet dans la vitrine, le mit dans la poche intérieure de sa robe, et s'avança vers le seuil.  
  
« J'imagine que je peux prévenir Sirius que vous êtes passé ? Ou Dumbledore ? Nous nous faisions tellement de souci pour vous !» ajouta le jeune homme, un sourire faux au coin des lèvres. Il ouvra servilement la porte à Rogue, lui permettant de sortir.  
« Monsieur Weasley, ne vous permettez pas de prendre ce ton insolent avec moi » siffla le professeur . « Je sais beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez... » Il remonta sa cape sur les épaules, et passa le seuil devant lui. Il partit de façon théatrale, semblant flotter au dessus des escaliers, et disparut du champ de vision du 1er étage.  
  
Bill le regarda partir, et s'aventura dans la pièce en désordre à son tour. Il s'avança vers cette grande vitrine, et y jeta un œil. Armoiries, blasons, argenterie et dorures tout était frappé des armes de la maison Black. Il s'attarda sur une petite boite à bijoux ouverte, d'où résonnait une mélodie à glacer le sang. Des colliers d'opales, des bagues et des bracelets y étaient déposés.  
« Le vieux Severus doit aimer se travestir...» suggéra-t-il tout bas, tout en refermant le coffret , faisant cesser la berceuse glauque. Il referma aussi la vitrine, d'un air suspicieux, et d'un coup de baguette, rangea la chambre sombre.  
  
Il quitta la chambre pour aller dans celle d'à coté, où il était attendu expressément. Poussant délicatement la porte, il fit passer sa tête dans l'entre -baîllement .  
« Bien ! Où en était-on ? » demanda t il gaiement. Son visage passa de la joie à l'étonnement.  
« Eh oh Tonks ? Non, tu dors déjà ?.. » 


	20. chapitre 20

CHAPITRE 20.  
  
Elle était profondément endormie sur le lit, toujours habillée. Sans faire de bruit, il lui ôta ses chaussures et remonta le drap sur elle. Il la regarda dormir toute la nuit, surveillant la régularité de son souffle , lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur . Bill ne pouvait fermer l'œil , peu soucieux de ses blessures, il repensait à Rogue dans la chambre d'a coté, à son allure épouvantable et ses gestes saccadés. Que pouvait il chercher dans les vestiges d'une vieille famille de mages noirs ? Pourquoi semblait il si abattu ? A bout de plusieurs heure de réflexion , d'hypothèses sans queue ni tête, il trouva enfin le sommeil.  
  
Il était dans une grotte , avec Fleur, comme la veille. Ils avançaient a pas prudents, pour tomber sur un monstre énorme, avec un corps de graphorn et le visage de Tonks. Celui ci les pourchassait a travers champs tandis que Mrs Weasley et Charlie s'époumonaient sur l'hymne national roumain. Au moment où Rogue tentait de voler des scones dans une armoire , Bill se réveilla en sueur. La lumière du jour emplissait la chambre, des particules de poussière en suspension dansaient avec les rayons du soleil. Le calme régnait dans le manoir, presque anormalement. Bill se tourna vers Tonks qui lui souriait dans un demi songe  
« Dimanche » soupira-t-elle, se blôtissant contre lui.  
« Dimanche » reprit il avec le sourire. Il reposa la tête sur son traversin, se serra contre elle et se rendormit à la minute.  
  
Lorsque Bill rouvrît les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il s'aperçût qu'il était seul dans le grand lit. Tonks était assise dans un vieux fauteuil en cuir dans un coin ensoleillé de la chambre , les jambes posées contre la fenêtre, plongée dans un livre. Il se leva, joignit ses mains et s'étira habilement. Tel un félin, il bondit sur le fauteuil en grognant, la couvrant de baisers furtifs. Elle se débattît inutilement .  
« Allez Bill, j'ai du travail !» essaya-t-elle de dire tandis qu'il la chatouillait. Il posa sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune fille et lût avec elle , se laissant gratter le dos affectueusement. Elle reprit sa lecture, des lunettes posées sur le nez, répétant à voix basse des formules en latin.  
« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il paresseusement.  
« Des sortilèges de camouflage , j'arrive toujours pas à les retenir, et Maugrey va me tuer si je ne les apprends pas. On va chercher Harry dans 3 jours, - il me l'a dit ce matin- , et il a peur que je fasse une bêtise . »  
« La confiance règne dis moi... »  
« Il a pas tort... Ma maladresse me perdra. » Elle ferma violemment le grimoire . « Allez viens, on va déjeuner. J'en peux plus des révisions ! »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchaient le long du chemin de Traverse, dans la foule dense et colorée du dimanche après-midi.  
« On était vraiment obligés d'aller ici ? » pesta Bill alors qu'il se faisait bousculer pour la troisième fois par un passant.  
« Un peu de sociabilité ne peut pas te nuire ! » répliqua- t- elle en le décoiffant affectueusement.  
« Rahhhhh, pas les cheveux ! Jamais les cheveux ! » , il se recoiffa consciencieusement face à une vitrine de magasin.  
« En fait, ton joyeux désordre capillaire, c'est très étudié ! » remarqua-t-elle alors qu'il se rattachait les cheveux avec son lacet. Il la prît par la taille, la ramenant vers lui : « Saleté . Allez je t'emmène manger, tu parleras moins... »  
  
Ils passèrent les portes-volets d'une échoppe bondée et bruyante, et s'assirent à une table excentrée . Bill attrapa un journal oublié sur la table, et se mît a lire les gros titres , tandis que Tonks récitait ses formules de dissimulation, de manière scolaire.  
« Tiens, Dubois est passé titulaire à Flaquemare... »  
« Dissimulium anonymus ... »  
« Et Chudley s'est encore fait écraser par les Tornades, pathétique... »  
« J'agite ma baguette trois fois, puis je répète l'incantation... Oups, excusez moi monsieur ! » Sa baguette avait malencontreusement atterri dans l'assiette d'un homme assis à la table d'à coté.  
« Ca te dit, les bizzar'sisters jouent ce soir à Londres ?  
« Hmm pourquoi pas ! ? » ,tandis qu'elle nettoyait sa baguette du revers de sa manche.  
« Ok, on se fait un petit concert tranquille. » Bill posa son journal, atterré. « Dis, on fait pas un peu vieux couple là ? » 


	21. chapitre 21

CHAPITRE 21.  
  
« Hey, sista ! grab your wand,  
you never know, what could be this land.  
I've felt troubles at first sight,  
you met the guy, he deserves the fight !  
Damn wizard yeah yeah yeah... »  
  
« Tu veux bien arrêter de chanter ça ? Ca fait une heure que tu l'as dans la tête... »  
« Damn oh damn wizard... »  
« Plus de concert pour toi ! »  
« yeah yeah yeah, sisters unify ! »  
« Je les pensais pas aussi féministes les bizzarr' sisters ... »  
  
Dans un Picaddilly Circus désert , Bill et Tonks rentraient du concert de la soirée . Elle arborait fièrement le tee-shirt du groupe , chantant à tue-tête les paroles ,et jouant très convaincue, de la guitare imaginaire. Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au 12 square grimmaurd, sous un ciel clément. La canicule extraordinaire qui sévissait au Royaume-uni poussait les gens à sortir de chez eux. Bill eut une pensée amère pour Sirius qui était contraint de rester enfermé , impotent. Ce fut ce dernier qui les accueillit à leur retour , ouvrant la porte avant même qu'ils eussent sonné .  
  
« Réunion, encore une fois. Dépêchez vous... »  
  
Le couple entra, se lâchant la main ,et ils suivirent rapidement Sirius. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine bondée, tous les membres étaient présents, parmi eux des gens que Bill ne connaissait pas , quelques aurors et employés du Ministère. Tous étaient réunis autour d'Arthur Weasley et de Maugrey fol-œil surélevés sur la table à manger .  
« ...Capes d'invisibilité, éteignoir , balais . Nous serons neuf Kingsley, Emmeline, Remus, Elphias ,Dedalus, Hestia , Sturgis , Tonks et moi même. Je veux la plus grande rigueur ,et une ponctualité exemplaire. Tonks, tu te charges de trouver un prétexte pour éloigner les moldus de Privet drive. » Elle acquiesça presque militairement , ayant repris son sérieux .  
« Bien, nous en avons fini , dispersez »  
  
Bill, perdu au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus , se dirigea vers son père en quête d'informations. Celui ci en le voyant, lui fourra dans les bras des cartes roulées.  
« Les plans du Ministère, tu t'en charges. Tous les sous sols sont répertoriés .Il faut que tu nous trouves un moyen d'accéder au département des mystères sans attirer l'attention. »  
« Pourquoi moi ? Ca serait pas mieux de confier ce genre de mission a une langue de plomb ? » Bill incrédule, regardait en détail les plans sinueux du bâtiment.  
« Justement, tu es qualifié pour ça. Et puis il faut aussi que tu aies Ragnok à l'œil , les gobelins sont assez ambigus. Dumbledore n'a aucun moyen de persuasion sur eux. »  
« Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire » Maugrey rejoignit la discussion , posant sa main squelettique sur l'épaule de Bill.  
« Non gamin, tu vas pas voir. Tu vas le faire.  
« Chef oui chef. » répondit il, surpris du professionnalisme environnant.  
  
Tous quittèrent la cuisine, des poignées de main furent échangées, et les lumières de la maison, peu a peu s'éteignirent.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il quitta rapidement le manoir , donnant un baiser furtif à Tonks qui dormait encore, et transplana sans bruit.  
  
Dans les couloirs bruyants de la banque, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bureau de Ragnok , et s'entretint une heure avec lui. Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, , l'énervement et l'exaspération se lisaient sur son visage. Comme Dumbledore, il ne parvenait pas à entamer le dialogue avec le directeur de la banque , fermé à toute conversation. Les gobelins étaient en désaccord avec le Ministère, et la presse l'étalait dans ses gros titres, notamment la presse a scandales le Chicaneur s'en donnait a cœur joie . Etre ridiculisée par les sorciers attisait la mésentente pourtant cordiale entre la banque et le gouvernement. Il retourna à ses occupations pendant la matinée , ne voyant pas les aiguilles de l'horloge murale défiler.  
  
La porte claqua violemment, le choc résonna dans tout l'étage . Bill, le nez plongé dans son journal, releva la tête Une petite silhouette s'avançait vers lui boitant légèrement, les cheveux hirsutes, la cape boueuse. Il se retint de rire à la vue comique de Fleur. Elle lui jeta un regard noir , s'asseyant face à lui.  
« William... »  
« Fleur... »  
« Je t'exècre William. »  
« Et toi, tu es de toute beauté... Comment s'est passé ton séjour escapade en Roumanie ? » demanda -t- il, se retenant de rire.  
« Des dragons, William, des dragons .»  
« Ah ? Je t'avais pas parlé du petit hobby de Charlie ? »  
« Des dragons partout...autour de moi, des verts, bleus, noirs. Tous aussi gros les uns que les autres. Des dragons... » sa voix était serrée, elle continuait a le regarder avec rage.  
« Effectivement Fleur, ca fait beaucoup de dragons... » 


	22. CHAPITRE 22

CHAPITRE 23  
  
Bill se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin , ses oreilles émettant un bourdonnement suraigu, trahissant une trop forte prise d'alcool la veille. Hébété, il s'habilla avec peine et descendit les marches de la maison Black avec peu d'assurance. Les yeux entrouverts, il parvînt a pousser la lourde porte de la cuisine, ou il trouva derrière, Tonks en train de boire une tasse de thé assise sur le plan de travail. D'un coup de baguette, il fît apparaître une tasse fumante dans sa propre main, et s'assît à ses cotés.  
« Dure nuit ? » demanda-t-il, fixant la fumée dansante au dessus de la tasse chaude.  
« Hmm oui, et dure journée en perspective... » répondit-elle dans un long bâillement sonore  
« T'enchaînes directement une nuit de garde avec une journée de travail ? On ne te laisse pas te reposer au ministère ? »  
« Non, cette nuit... » ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'elle se passait les mains sur le visage , « ...Cette nuit je travaillais avec Fudge, et aujourd'hui, c'est pour le compte de l'Ordre. Maugrey me surveille, je dois faire le maximum pour ne pas avoir à subir son humeur détestable. »  
« Estime toi heureuse...Aujourd'hui, je vais encore être cloîtré dans un bureau à effeuiller des comptes rendus financiers... »  
« On échange si tu veux. »  
« Ouais. Je me dis parfois que j'aurais du tenter le concours d'aurors. Gringotts, c'est sympa quand je pars en mission, mais je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme de retraité inactif . » Il posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Tonks, qui à son tour se reposa sur lui. Exténués, ils restèrent dans la même position pendant 10 minutes, sommeillant à moitié. Lorsque la grosse horloge de la cuisine afficha 7 heures, ils terminèrent leur thé en silence et se levèrent péniblement. Tonks, son sac sur l'épaule, mit une tartine dans sa bouche, et noua ses chaussures.  
« Tonks ? »  
« Hmpf ? »  
« Tu viens me chercher ce soir à la banque ? »  
« Okaich. pa'chproblem'ch. » Il lui enleva le morceau de pain de la bouche, l'embrassa hâtivement , et transplana dans un léger craquement.  
  
Il passa le reste de la journée assis sur la chaise de son bureau, faisant défiler sous ses yeux des parchemins et des dossiers, et donnant a Fleur le plus gros du travail. Une fois ou deux, il se surprit à s'endormir sur ses papiers, mais sa collaboratrice, bienveillante, le laissa se reposer en paix. Vers 17 h, la majorité des dossiers fut complétée et expertisée ; ils se permirent une pause , avant de quitter la banque.  
« Mais qu'as tu fait exactement hier soir pour être dans un état pareil ? » lui demanda-t-elle, d'un ton plein de reproches.  
« Rien de spécial justement. Je crois juste que je suis fatigué de travailler ici. » répondit il en s'étirant une nouvelle fois.  
« Pourtant, c'est passionnant cet univers ! La Banque, les finances, les impératifs... »  
« Oui, oui, passionnant. Je suis tout passionné comme tu le vois.  
« Je suis sure que Gringotts recèle de mystères en tout genre »  
« Fleur, le seul mystère de la journée a été de découvrir qui était le voleur de plumes du placard à fournitures . » Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit ,Tonks passa la tête par le seuil.  
« Je dérange ? »  
« Oh nullement ma chère, nous discutions des mœurs douteuses de Gripsec qui vole du matériel à la banque. Entre !»dit-il , lui faisant un signe de la main. Elle s'assit naturellement sur les genoux du jeune homme et regarda Fleur avec un sourire narquois.  
« Tu dois être Fleur je présume ? Enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! Je suis Tonks. » dit elle, en serrant à ses cotés Bill.  
« Moi aussi, enchantée » répondit Fleur , qui fixait avec stupeur les cheveux violets de Tonks. Bill, surpris par l'étrange scène, se leva ,rangea rapidement son bureau :  
« Euh, on va y aller ? Je dois juste passer 2 minutes au sous-sol déposer un paquet et on rentre. Tonks ? » Les deux jeunes femmes continuaient à se regarder sans ciller. Bill prit son amie par la main, et ils saluèrent Fleur en quittant la pièce.  
  
Tous deux dévalèrent sans bruit les escaliers qui menaient aux sous sols de la Banque, et arrivèrent devant un wagonnet . Bill, se retourna vers Tonks.  
« C'est quoi ça ? »demanda-t-il sérieusement.  
« Un wagon Bill »  
« Non. C'était quoi cette scène dans mon bureau. Fleur, toi, l'atmosphère embarrassante ? »mima-t-il les yeux écarquillés.  
« Rien. J'étais juste ravie de faire enfin la connaissance de la fameuse Fleur. » répondit elle l'air de rien.  
« Ouais, plus jamais ça... » lui dit-il . Son visage grave s'estompa, il sourit à nouveau, étant incapable de faire des reproches à Tonks qui le regardait ,souriante « En selle jeune fille, on va faire du petit train ! » Il la souleva comme un fétu de paille pour la reposer dans le wagon. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, et actionna le levier de freinage de l'engin.  
  
Dans un élan impressionnant, le wagon vétuste prit de la vitesse et se mit à dévaler la pente raide des rails. Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, un vent glacial claquant leurs nuques. Tonks était apparemment enchantée du transport, ses éclats de rire s'intensifiant à chaque virage. Bill, quant à lui, restait fixé sur la route, prit de nausée par la complexité de l'itinéraire. Tandis qu'ils passaient sous un stalactite, Bill eut la main trop lourde sur le levier de direction. Il regarda dans sa main et vit avec horreur que le levier était arraché du wagon, et, qu'il n'y avait donc plus aucun moyen de contrôler la petite voiture.  
« Et merde... » Tonks qui riait toujours , se tourna vers lui et comprit aussitôt la situation.  
« Et merde. » ajouta-t-elle en arrêtant de rire.  
  
La descente se fit plus rapide, et dans un virage, le wagon se détacha littéralement du rail. Il vola quelques secondes dans les airs, et commença sa chute . Les deux passagers s'extirpèrent en plein vol , se débattirent ridiculement et tombèrent, l'un après l'autre dans des eaux gelées et tourbillonnantes .  
  
Le souffle court, ils tentèrent de nager bien tant que mal , se rattachant à des stalagmites.  
« Bill, on est où exactement ? » demanda Tonks, essoufflée, et nageant avec difficulté.  
« Le lac de Gringotts , un endroit paraît il, sans rivage ... » dit il en cherchant du regard un moyen de se tirer de l'eau.  
« On fait comment maintenant idiot ? On nage jusqu'à épuisement ? » hurla –t elle , les échos de sa voix se répercutant sur les parois caverneuses.  
« C'est pas la peine de gueuler ! J'y suis pour rien ! » cria-t-il à son tour.  
« Qui a cassé le levier ? QUI ? » hurla-t-elle de plus belle.  
« On s'en fiche de savoir de qui est-ce la faute ! On est bloqués de toute façon ! » Les eaux du lac tourbillonnèrent de plus en plus vite, en un courant rapide. Un syphon se créa au centre du lac. Bill prît la main de Tonks.  
« Retiens ta respiration, on va être aspir... » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, ils se trouvèrent instantanément pris dans le tourbillon aquatique. La scène ne dura que quelques éprouvantes secondes, où ils furent ballottés par les flots incessants. Descendant toujours plus profond au cœur du lac, ils furent projetés en hauteur par un autre courant, cette fois-ci ascendant. Ils parvinrent à ne pas se lâcher la main malgré la pression de l'eau qui les repoussait à la surface. Ils distinguaient, quelques mètres plus haut, la surface de l'eau, étrangement éclairée par le lumière du jour. Ils se lâchèrent la main et nagèrent avec difficulté , à la recherche d'air.  
  
Ils atteignirent finalement la surface du lac, sortirent la tête de l'eau, et respirèrent allègrement. Bill regarda autour de lui ; de l'eau à perte de vue, au loin le rivage et la lisière d'une foret se dessinant. Ils se retournèrent, et virent avec surprise un grand château trônant sur le récif. Bill et Tonks se regardèrent, ahuris, et d'une voix claire, balbutièrent avec incrédulité:  
« Poudlard ? ?... » 


	23. chapitre 23

CHAPITRE 24.  
  
Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans voix, fixant au loin le château avec étonnement. Fatigués par la tournure imprévue des événements, ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Bill sentit sous ses pieds une eau tiède bouillonnante , il avait perdu ses bottes pendant le voyage, ainsi que son sac.  
  
« Bon, et bien on a plus qu'à nager jusqu'au rivage » affirma-t-il, se mettant à nager énergiquement en direction de la rive.  
  
« Ca va pas ? il y a au moins 3 miles qui nous séparent du rivage! On mourra bien avant d'atteindre le château ! Bill, on est des sorciers, on a qu'a transplaner ! »  
  
Bill, s'arrêta dans sa brasse, et se retourna vers Tonks  
  
« Histoire de Poudlard : On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du territoire .»  
  
« Ne me dis rien... Préfet ? »  
  
« Préfet en chef même ! » dit il avec un entrain méconnaissable.  
  
La jeune fille soupira longuement, et se mit à nager derrière lui avec difficulté.  
  
Ils mirent une demi-heure à regagner la côte, le souffle court et les jambes sclérosées .  
  
Arrivés sur le bord du lac ; ils se laissèrent tous deux tomber sur l'herbe accueillante du parc et s'y reposèrent un peu. Allongé sur le ventre, Bill se tourna vers le château où il aperçut deux silhouettes se détacher dans un massif de fleurs. La première était longue et élancée, tandis que la seconde était plus replette et agitée. Bill, son courage à deux mains, se releva et décida de marcher vers le château. Il tendit une main à Tonks pour l'aider à se relever, visiblement plus exténuée que lui après tant d'efforts. Tout doucement, ils s'approchèrent du massif, où les deux personnes étaient en pleine conversation.  
  
« Albus, arrêtez de remuer cette terre ! Poussez vous, laissez moi faire, donnez moi cette pioche . »  
  
« Vous savez professeur Chourave, je n'aurais jamais penser que jardiner était un tel labeur. Vous devez avoir des muscles d'acier. »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai ma foi. Allez y, touchez mon bras. »  
  
« Non, je n'oserais pas... »  
  
« Si si , allez y !»  
  
« Je vous assure, non... »  
  
« TOUCHEZ MON BRAS ! ! ! ! »  
  
« Ah oui, effectivement , c'est ... impressionnant ! »  
  
« Donnez moi donc ce bulbe Albus , je vous prie. »  
  
« Vous savez ? J'ai toujours pensé que la jardineraie de Poudlard manquait d'exotisme. Que diriez vous si je faisais venir quelques graines de palmiers ? Histoire d'égayer un peu ... »  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore restait songeur, appuyé sur sa bêche , alors que Madame Chourave, qui ne semblait pas l'écouter, plantait grossièrement les bulbes dans la terre.  
  
Tonks et Bill, épiaient avec timidité la conversation , leurs têtes sortant des herbes hautes, tels des prédateurs.  
  
Dumbledore leva les yeux et se tourna vers sa compatriote.  
  
« Professeur, je crois que nous avons manifestement de la visite. A moins que vous ayez planté, sans m'en avertir 2 jeunes pousses de sorciers. Bill, Nymphadora , sortez donc de ce buisson, avant que celui-ci ne vous fasse du mal. »  
  
Comme des enfants fautifs, ils s'extirpèrent l'un après l'autre du massif , et adressèrent au professeur Chourave un salut de la main. Celle-ci s'empressa de pester contre eux, les accusant de piétiner ses plates bandes. Le professeur Dumbledore, manifestement d'humeur joyeuse, leur serra la main.  
  
« Je vois que vous avez pris la voie des eaux. Vous êtes trempés ! Venez donc vous sécher dans le château. Professeur, cela vous dérange si je vous laisse terminer seule le reste du travail ? »  
  
Madame Chourave ne leva pas les yeux, elle lui fit signe de la main de partir, et replongea dans son compost.  
  
Dumbledore, Bill, et Tonks, marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'école, montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
Bill s'assit dans un gros fauteuil de velours sans dire un mot, Dumbledore ferma la porte derrière lui.  
  
« Personne ne vous a suivi ? » demanda-t-il, le ton plus grave et ferme que quelques instants auparavant.  
  
Tonks et Bill échangèrent un regard interrogateur, et firent non d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Bien, dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas de doute à avoir. Je devrais faire surveiller le lac plus sérieusement, pour ne pas avoir de problèmes. »  
  
« Professeur ? Comment se fait-il que nous ayons atterri à Poudlard ? Nous étions a Gringotts lorsque... » interrogea Bill.  
  
Tonks regarda Dumbledore, les yeux écarquillés :  
  
« Un réseau de communication aquatique ! »  
  
Le directeur, assis derrière son immense bureau, acquiesça .  
  
« Exactement Nymphadora. Il existe plusieurs réseaux de communication comme vous le savez. Il se trouve que l'un d'entre eux consiste à relier les lacs et étendues d'eaux de lieux sorciers. Gringotts est relié à Poudlard, qui est également connecté à la Bulgarie par le biais de l'école Durmstrang, ainsi qu'au Ministère de la Magie. Malheureusement, ce moyen de communication est beaucoup moins fiable que les tableaux, miroirs et cheminées . Ce qui explique votre arrivée incongrue ici. »  
  
« Mais comment avez vous ...»  
  
« ...découvert l'existence de ce réseau ? » ajouta le vieil homme semblant lire dans les pensées de Bill. « Eh bien cela s'est passé il y a quelques années déjà. Phineas Nigellus, alors directeur de Poudlard, eut la surprise de découvrir un matin , 5 gobelins morts flottant à la surface de l'eau. Les pauvres s'étaient noyés dans la nuit après avoir atterri accidentellement dans le lac. Apres expertise, on a découvert que Gringotts communiquait avec l'école. Bien sur, nul n'est capable d'expliquer ce phénomène, et peu de personnes connaissent le procédé. Malgré tout, je vais demander aux êtres de l'eau de monter la garde à l'entrée du lac, pour ne pas que ce genre d'événement ne se reproduise à nouveau. »  
  
Tonks, assise confortablement aux cotés de Bill, se frottait le menton, l'air songeur.  
  
« Vous pensez que des personnes indésirables pourraient s'infiltrer dans le château ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Je ne veux pas porter de conclusion hâtive, mais je redoute une attaque probable d'un des lieux concernés par ce réseau de communication » continua Dumbledore. « La fontaine de la fraternité , située dans le Ministère est aussi connectée au réseau. »  
  
Bill semblait enfin comprendre .  
  
« C'est pour cela que je dois étudier les plans souterrains du Ministère ? »  
  
Dumbledore le regarda longuement, derrière ses lunettes demi lunes.  
  
« Oui, exactement. Bill , tu dois surveiller de plus près la liaison entre la banque et le Ministère. Je n'ai pas peur des gobelins, mais plutôt de certaines personnes qui pourraient emprunter ce passage. » Le regard du directeur s'attarda sur la jeune fille. « Nymphadora, tu as trouvé un moyen pour éloigner l'oncle et la tante de Harry demain soir ? »  
  
« Je pensais à un salon gastronomique , un congrès moldu sur l'automobile... » Toujours assise dans son fauteuil, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre du bureau, apercevant ainsi le professeur Chourave en train de jardiner au loin. « Ou alors... Un concours ? Le concours du plus beau jardin de moldus ! » affirma t-elle fière de sa trouvaille.  
  
Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil, et claqua dans ses mains.  
  
« Bien, tout est dit dans ce cas ! Restez donc ce soir dormir ici, l'école est presque vide. Je dois retourner au square Grimmaurd pour une réunion, mais j'expliquerai aux autres le motif de votre absence. Installez vous chez les griffondor , je vais demander à un elfe de maison de vous préparer deux chambres pour ce soir. »  
  
« Merci professeur , mais ne vous dérangez pas pour nous .» répliqua Tonks .  
  
« Oui, nous aviserons ... » ajouta Bill très gêné.  
  
Dumbledore les salua , les raccompagna à la porte de son bureau et s'enferma seul dans la pièce.  
  
Bill et Tonks redescendirent les marches , gagnèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor et s'arretèrent face au tableau de la grosse dame .  
  
« Tonks ? tu connais le mot de passe ? »  
  
« Non...Comment on fait ? On retourne voir Dumbledore ? »  
  
« Impossible, il doit être parti désormais. »  
  
« Bon, et bien on va trouver un endroit où dormir ce soir. »  
  
« Impossible, on n'a pas le droit de faire ça, c'est contraire au règlement. »  
  
« Bill, ca fait 6 ans que tu n'es plus préfet... » 


	24. chapitre 24

CHAPITRE 24.  
  
« Nous n'avons qu'à dormir dans la salle de classe de divination. Il me semble qu'il y a des lits d'appoint là bas. Trelawney a une quantité de poufs impressionnante. » dit elle, en le tirant par le bras.  
  
Bill la suivit sans dire un mot. Il restait toujours quelque peu sonné par le voyage depuis Gringotts. Contrairement à Tonks, il marchait pieds nus dans les couloirs froids du château . Et même si le Royaume uni connaissait ces jours-ci une vague de chaleur étouffante, Bill était frigorifié, ses cheveux longs trempés collant à sa nuque.  
  
Poudlard était vide, même les fantômes semblaient être partis en vacances.  
  
La perspective de dormir dans son ancienne école ne semblait guère enchanter le jeune homme. Tonks, au contraire, semblait apprécier la situation, n'hésitant pas à rentrer dans les salles de cours vides et à courir dans les corridors.  
  
Ils traversèrent ainsi le château, montèrent des escaliers pour ensuite mieux en dévaler, contournèrent certaines marches suspectes et grimpèrent, tant bien que mal, les marches interminables qui les menaient à la salle de classe.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la pièce .Bill s'étendit de tout son poids sur un des poufs de chintz colorés qui parsemaient la classe. Tonks, regardait avec minutie une boule de cristal posée sur un guéridon.  
  
« Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai toujours vu dans cette boule que mon reflet déformé. Tu penses que c'est un signe ?  
  
« Peut être... » lui répondit il, amorphe, et envoûté par l'odeur persistante de jasmin dans la salle.  
  
« Peut être, tout simplement, que vous n'avez pas le don de divination suprême, jeune fille .» déclara une voix caverneuse, semblant venir d'une montagne de coussins près de Bill. Ce dernier sursauta à l'entente de la voix.  
  
La dite montagne de coussins se souleva doucement, faisant place à une femme frêle et tremblante, habillée de tabliers multicolores et de bijoux tintant délicatement au gré de ses gestes.  
  
Tonks, lâcha par surprise la boule de cristal qui atterrit aux pieds du professeur Trelawney. Celle ci ramassa l'objet, le caressa furtivement et le reposa sur une table à ses cotés.  
  
« Vous êtes ?... »  
  
Bill se releva instinctivement, et se présenta face à leur hôte.  
  
« Bill Weasley, vous vous souvenez de m... »  
  
« Oui, je me souviens de vous. Mon pauvre enfant, comment va votre hibou ? » demanda-t-elle dans un triste soupir.  
  
« Euh.. Bien, écoutez, Errol se porte pour le mieux... »  
  
Sybille Trelawney ne l'écoutait plus. Elle se tourna vers Tonks qui observait avec ingénuosité un strutoscope rouillé. La jeune fille se tourna vers elle et lui serra la main.  
  
« Nymphadora Tonks. Vous m'avez prédit une mort atroce et douloureuse il y a quelques années. » dit elle d'un ton amusé tandis que Bill retenait un fou rire derrière le professeur.  
  
Trelawney s'assit sur un pouf avec lassitude. « Il est vrai très chère... » Elle reprit longuement sa respiration, et dans un spasme, se leva brutalement . « Mais ? Que faites vous dans ma classe en ce huitième mois de l'année ? »  
  
Tonks et Bill firent un pas en arrière.  
  
« Nous sommes de passage pour la nuit ...» commença-t-il  
  
« ...Et nous cherchions un endroit pour dormir, n'ayant pas le mot de passe de Gryffondor. » continua Tonks.  
  
« Beati pauperes spiritu » fredonna le professeur Trelawney.  
  
« Plait-il ? » demanda Tonks qui saisit au rebond la remarque du professeur .  
  
Mrs Trelawney se laissa tomber sur ses coussins. « Pas vous ma fille... C'est le mot de passe pour Gryffondor... Vous pouvez disposez à présent les enfants. Je suis lasse, tellement lasse... »  
  
Les deux intrus échangèrent un regard ahuri et repartirent sans bruit vers leur quête désespérée du repos .  
  
Avec réprobation, la grosse dame , gardienne de la salle commune de Gryffondor , les laissa passer à travers le tableau.  
  
Dumbledore avait fait monté pour eux vivres et couvertures pour la nuit ainsi que quelques bougies qui flottaient dans la salle sombre, éclairant de temps à autre, un tableau ou une fissure sur les murs.  
  
Bill et Tonks rassemblèrent quelques oreillers près du feu tiède et crépitant de la cheminée, et purent enfin, se coucher, à l'abri de tout incident extérieur, humain ou sous-marin. Les heures défilèrent, tandis qu'ils se reposaient, bercés par les douces lueurs des flammes des bougies .  
  
« Bill ? »  
  
« Hmmm ? »  
  
« Demain, je vais chercher Harry chez lui, et ensuite, je repartirai vivre chez moi, dans l'ordre des choses. » murmura-t-elle, couchée sur lui, les yeux clos .  
  
« C'est bizarre, quand je pense a toi, je pense plutôt au désordre... »répondit il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.  
  
« Ah, ah ah. Serieusement, tu trouves pas que , c'est un peu la fin de quelque chose ? »  
  
« Tonks ? »  
  
« Hmmm ? »  
  
Bill toujours couché sur le dos, sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne réussit à émettre un seul son audible.  
  
« Tonks...Je crois que je t'aime . » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.  
  
La jeune fille ne cilla pas, elle restait couchée sur lui, imperturbable.  
  
« Tu crois, ou tu en es sûr ? »  
  
« Je crois que j'en suis sûr »  
  
« Sûr que tu le crois ? Ou sûr que tu crois que tu es sûr ?  
  
« Je...suis sûr que je crois que tu es sûre que je... TONKS ,JE T'AIME, voilà. » Hurla-t-il, l'écho de sa voix rebondissant sur les parois de la salle. Il se sentit ridicule à cet instant présent, et craignit pour la première fois de sa vie , la réponse à son élan démesuré.  
  
« J'en étais sûre .» dit-elle tout bas, sans aucune réaction.  
  
« Sûre de quoi ? »  
  
« Sûre que tu étais sûr, bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-elle dans un demi sourire.  
  
Bill, fatigué du jeu de la jeune fille , tenta de se lever en la repoussant, mais elle se fit plus lourde, le plaquant au sol.  
  
« Bien sur que je t'aime. » répondit elle.  
  
Elle le regardait avec des yeux plus sérieux que jamais , leurs deux visages collées l'un à l'autre. Le feu de l'antre, ainsi que les bougies s'éteignirent peu à peu, pour finalement se consumer en l'espace de quelques secondes.  
  
Au petit matin, il se fit réveiller par l'aurore naissante. Il regarda Tonks assoupie à coté de lui. Longuement, il lui caressa les cheveux , et surveilla la régularité de sa respiration. Il posa délicatement un baiser sur son front.  
  
« Et si c'était par la fin que tout commençait ? » lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.  
  
Sans bruit, il s'habilla et quitta la pièce.  
  
Il marcha longuement dans le château, déambulant dans les allées désertes, traversant le grand hall . Un sentiment d'allégresse le consumait intérieurement au fil de ses pas. Il se promena dans la bibliothèque de l'école, chaque porte cédant sur son passage.  
  
Il arriva dans une salle inconnue et sans fenêtre. Il scruta rapidement les alentours, Dumbledore était là, prostré devant un immense miroir.  
  
Bill s'approcha du vieil homme, qui le reconnut et l'invita près de lui. Il fixa l'encadrure du miroir , tentant de lire la maxime incrustée dans le bois.  
  
« Chaque matin , il me montre une paire de chaussettes, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. »  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit, et recula vers la porte en chantonnant.  
  
Bill resta seul, face au miroir qu'il regardait avec sérénité.  
  
« Et moi , je ne vois qu'elle. »  
  
enFIN.  
  
**Et maintenant chers lecteurs, que diriez-vous si nous passions de l'autre coté du miroir ?**


	25. chapitre 1 bis

CHAPITRE 1 bis.  
  
_Radio RITM, vendredi 29 juin, il est 07h 00.pom pom pom pom.  
  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous, on se réveille ! Les chaudrons bouillent déjà , les balais n'attendent pas, mais tout de suite, pour un matin plein d'énergie, je vous propose d'écouter la toute nouvelle chanson qui fait un carton sur nos ondes. Vous les aimez, vous les chérissez, vous les adorez, voiccccciiii les bizarr'sisters et leur tube, the grim goes marchin'in !  
  
Enjoy . Bon matin à tous, il est 07h01,et la RITM vous apporte le rock, sur un plateau d'argent !  
  
Oh ...oh oh... OH when the grim, goes marchin'in  
  
Oh when the grim goes marchin in  
  
I can feel that on me you're cheating  
  
Oh when the grim goes marchin'in.  
  
Since I found out, this death omen  
  
since I found out this death omen ,  
  
I 've discovered the nature of men  
  
Since I found out this death omen...  
  
So now you're out, out of my place  
  
So now you're out, out of my place,  
  
Only my owl can give me real embrace  
  
So now you're out , out of my place ! ! ! ! !_  
  
« Blah blah blah... Je reste dans mon lit, je fais la morte. Et avec un peu de chance, ils m'oublieront pour la journée. »  
  
Sous un drap froissé, un pied fit son apparition. Manifestement, la jeune fille refusait de se lever. Une touffe de cheveux violets dépassait de l'oreiller.  
  
_Oh when the grim..._  
  
« NON ! »  
  
Goes marchin'in...  
  
« NON ! ! ! ! »  
  
_Oh when the gr..._  
  
Tonks se leva d'une traite, attrapa le réveil d'une main, et le jeta contre le mur. Elle se recoucha, remontant à son visage le drap et se mit en boule au fond de son lit. Un hibou s'engouffra dans la chambre en désordre, jonchée de vêtements et de livres ouverts. L'animal déposa sur l'oreiller de la jeune fille une lettre écarlate fumante et, reprit, apeuré, son envol disparaissant par la fenêtre.  
  
Tonks leva sa tête ébouriffée, les yeux mi-clos. A la vue de l'enveloppe, elle poussa un cri et tomba de son matelas à la renverse .  
  
Elle attrapa la lettre, essayant de diminuer l'épaisse noire qui en émanait en soufflant désesperement dessus.  
  
« Non, non, non. S'il te plaît, tais toi. Chut .S'il te plaît...  
  
L'enveloppe rouge se consuma dans une flamme, et laissant échapper une voix stridente .  
  
**« Nymphadora Tonks, Tu t'habilles et tu rappliques au ministère.  
  
Tu penses nous faire le même coup chaque matin ?  
  
Dans 20 minutes, si tu n'es pas là, je previens Maugrey qui se chargera personnellement de ton cas jeune fille ! »**  
  
Le morceau de papier brûla entièrement, faisant un trou dans l'oreiller. Tonks, agenouillée sur le sol, la tête sur son lit fixait le trou noirci dans son drap. Elle se laissa glisser par terre, en grimaçant telle une petite fille.  
  
Voyant que le caprice ne changerait pas sa situation, elle se leva et commença à s'habiller. La majorité de ses vêtements étant par terre, elle en ramassa quelques uns en grommelant toujours de plus belle. Elle avala en vitesseune tasse de thé brûlante, et jeta un coup d'oeil furtif au miroir trônant devant son bureau. Tonks fronça les sourcils face à son reflet, et ses cheveux courts violets devinrent blonds.  
  
Satisfaite du résultat, elle jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre, et transplana sans bruit.  
  
Elle arriva au ministère de la Magie. Tout autour d'elle, les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations. Des gobelins aux bras chargés de rouleaux de parchemins passèrent devant elle en la bousculant tandis que la grande Horloge du hall criait de vive voix , « il est 07h30, bienvenue au ministère de la magie. ».  
  
Tonks, habituée de l'agitation matinale se dirigea vers les grands ascenseurs au fond de la salle. Dans un bruit métallique, une cage d'ascenseur s'ouvrit devant elle ; une masse de sorciers s'y engouffra , ne lui laissant aucune place.  
  
Tonks, exaspérée, regarda les gens aglutinés, la cage se ferma devant elle.  
  
« Ok. J'ai compris. Je vais emprunter les escaliers... »  
  
Niveau 2, Département de la justice magique ,Service des usages abusifs de la magie ,Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot afficha la pancarte à l'étage.  
  
Tonks courut dans les couloirs du département, boutonna sa cape dans son élan et arriva essoufflée devant une grande porte en bois qu'elle ouvrit précipitamment .  
  
Face à elle se trouvait une douzaine de sorciers attablés , écoutant avec attention un homme au centre de la pièce. Tous les regards se portèrent vers elle.  
  
Elle s'assit discrètement à coté d'un grand homme noir, tandis que Fudge continuait son discours. Son collègue se tourna vers elle, le visage sérieux et réprobateur.  
  
« Tu as reçu ma beuglante ? » murmura-t-il.  
  
« Oui, merci Kingsley. Quelle délicate attention de ta part... »  
  
« Tu sais, un jour, tu vas avoir de gros ennuis avec tes retards à répétition .»  
  
Tonks leva les yeux au ciel et soupira à l'écoute du sempiternel discours paternaliste de son collègue.  
  
« C'est quoi le sujet de la réunion ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout bas, alors que Fudge lui lançait à son tour des regards accusateurs.  
  
« Sirius Black. » répondit son acolyte d'une voix chaude et grave.  
  
« Encore ? »  
  
« Encore et toujours... » 


	26. chapitre 2 bis

CHAPITRE 2 bis.  
  
« Chaque matin, on a le droit à la même rengaine. Et quand c'est pas le matin, c'est le soir... ».  
  
La réunion venait de s'achever, Tonks, accompagnée de Kingsley, retournait à son bureau, les pieds traînant sur le sol. Elle saisit une tasse, et fit apparaître une bouilloire frémissante de thé. L'objet voletait difficilement autour de la pièce, menaçant de tomber sons le poids du liquide.  
  
« A quoi bon nous mobiliser tous les jours ? Faire le point ? On n'en sait pas plus que lui ! Aille..! » Elle se cogna, sans faire attention, contre la bouilloire toujours en suspension dans les airs.  
  
Kingsley restait en retrait, le visage grave.  
  
« Tonks, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... »  
  
« Kingsley, je n'aime pas cette tête. Oui, je l'avoue ,c'est moi qui ai mangé le dernier biscuit. Mais comprends moi, je mourrais de faim . » affirma-t-elle en souriant, tout en nettoyant du revers de sa manche la tache de thé apparente sur sa robe.  
  
« Tonks, il faut que nous parlions sérieusement. » répéta-t-il de marbre.  
  
« Kingsley, arrête avec ce regard, je commence à avoir peur. »  
  
Elle comprit que son collègue n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Elle posa sa tasse en équilibre sur son bureau, et s'appuya sur son poste de travail pour mieux écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.  
  
L'homme à la carrure massive jeta des coups d'oeil de part et d'autre du bureau. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite, et prit la peine de vérifier sous sa table.  
  
« Je ne peux pas t'en parler ici, ce n'est pas prudent. On pourrait nous ent... »  
  
Il coupa court la conversation, à la vue, au fond de la salle, du ministre de la Magie.  
  
Tonks, se retourna et vit Cornelius Fudge s'approcher d'eux. Elle lança à Kingsley un regard interrogateur .  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.  
  
« Pas maintenant. Plus tard, au déjeuner. »  
  
« C'est à propos de lui ? » interrogea-t-elle en montrant peu discrètement le ministre du doigt.  
  
Shacklebolt se raidit d'exaspération face au comportement de la jeune fille.  
  
« Tu es la discrétion même Nymphadora. »  
  
Elle renversa au dernier mot de son interlocuteur , le contenu de sa tasse sur sa robe.  
  
Elle attendit toute la matinée la pause déjeuner, afin de percer à jour le mystère de son collègue. Plusieurs fois, elle fixa la pendule et comptait les minutes qui la séparaient des explications, bien qu'elle eut essayé de faire parler son camarade. Ce dernier refusa catégoriquement de s'exprimer, semblant craindre une quelconque fuite de ses propos.  
  
Malgré sa titularisation dans le métier d'auror, Tonks restait sous la tutelle de ses collaborateurs .Certains lui reprochaient son manque de rigueur dans son attitude, ainsi que sa distraction permanente. Elle était la plus jeune au sein de l'équipe et semblait avoir tout à apprendre. Mais, malgré un comportement quelque peu négligé, elle montrait un professionnalisme exemplaire sur son lieu de travail, et s'entraînait d'arrache-pied à combler ses lacunes. Plusieurs fois, Fudge lui même, l'avait félicité de son acharnement, ne manquant pas de rappeler à celle-ci son attache officielle au Ministère.  
  
Après avoir consulté avec minutie, les dernières nouvelles concernant la mise en vigueur d'une loi sur les arrêtés ministériels , elle leva la tête pour s'apercevoir que l'horloge affichait enfin l'heure de déjeuner.  
  
Elle prévint Kingsley, qui sans bruit se leva, enfila sa cape et lui fit signe de le suivre.  
  
Ils quittèrent le département, et transplanèrent jusqu'au Chemin de traverse. Tonks tenta de questionner une nouvelle fois son collègue qui refusa de se prononcer. Ils entrèrent au Chaudron Baveur, il la conduisit vers la table la plus excentrée et retirée du restaurant. Il ôta soigneusement sa cape, elle en fit de même, et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils commandèrent auprès de Tom le tenancier leurs boissons. Elle attendait toujours de sa part un quelconque signe, leur permettant de rompre le silence.  
  
A l'arrivée de leur commande ,il but d'une traite son verre et se racla sèchement la gorge.  
  
« Tonks, nous avons besoin de toi .»  
  
« Ah ? tu parles de toi à la première personne du pluriel maintenant ? »  
  
« Sois sérieuse deux minutes. A quel point es-tu dévouée à la cause du Ministère ? »  
  
« Je ne te suis pas là .» dit elle ,en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Si le Ministère nous cachait intentionnellement la vérité, comment réagirais tu ? »  
  
« Mal, forcement. Mais où veux tu en venir ? »  
  
« Tonks . Dumbledore... Il a raison. »  
  
« A propos du retour de... ? »  
  
« Oui. Fudge refuse de l'admettre, mais il est revenu. »  
  
« Quelles sont les preuves ? qui doit on croire ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.  
  
« Dumbledore. Nous avons toutes les raisons de nous joindre à lui. »  
  
« Clandestinement ? Sous les yeux du ministre ? »  
  
« Oui, clandestinement, forcement... » ajouta-t-il.  
  
Toujours aussi aux aguets, Kingsley vérifia autour de lui que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Il approcha son visage de celui de Tonks, et ajouta à voix basse :  
  
« Nous avons besoin de toi. Plus nous sommes nombreux, meilleures sont la cohésion et la résistance. »  
  
« Et les risques ? »  
  
« Ils sont majeurs. On s'expose forcement au danger, mais la cause à défendre le mérite amplement. »  
  
Tonks se posa contre le dossier de son fauteuil, et fixa longuement son verre. Elle balaya du regard la foule défilant dans le restaurant et approcha à son tour son visage de celui de Shacklebot.  
  
« Ok, je suis de la partie. J'attends juste de plus amples renseignements. »  
  
Kingsley se décrispa et passa ses grandes mains sur son crâne chauve. Il scruta à nouveau autour de lui et se pencha vers sa partenaire.  
  
« Il y a une autre chose que tu dois savoir. C'est à propos de Black. »  
  
« Black ? Le Sirius Black ? Qu'a-t-il à faire dans cette histoire ? »questionna-t-elle, en portant son verre à ses lèvres.  
  
Il inspira longuement, et ajouta dans un souffle :  
  
« Il est innocent .»  
  
Tonks , en état de choc, cracha à la figure de son compagnon tout le contenu de son verre. 


	27. CHAPITRE 3 bis

**Je voudrais remercier tous les gens qui me review. Je ne l'ai pas fait auparavant, mais la tecnologie est pour moi un grand mystere et une enigme...**

**donc merci a vous de me suivre et de me laisser vos commentaires!**

**n'hesitez pas a donner vos critiques, c'est motivant de connaitre ses defauts!**

« Sucre dans ton café ?  
« Non merci .»  
« Depuis quand tu prends plus de sucre ?»  
« Je me surveille un peu.»  
« Non ? Kingsley, tu fais un régime ? ! »  
« Non, mais j'ai un peu pris dernièrement... »  
« Tu fais donc un régime....On va attendre encore longtemps ? »  
« On attend que la nuit tombe entièrement pour plus de prudence. »  
  
Le Square Grimmaurd à la tombée de la nuit. Tonks et Kingsley assis sur un banc , boivent un café face aux immeubles de la rue déserte.  
« Tu sais, je suis déjà venue ici . »  
« Ah oui ? » demanda Kingsley, qui grimaçait à l'idée de boire son café amer sans sucre.  
« J'étais toute petite. Je me souviens juste de l'affreuse bonne femme qui y vivait .».  
« Hmm j'en entendu parler de Mrs Black, elle était pas commode... Bon, donne moi du sucre finalement , je peux pas boire ça. »  
« Tu vas le regretter après. Comment tu comptes courir après un mage noir avec tes poignées d'amour ? »  
« Je transplanerai... Tu comptes finir ce muffin ? »  
  
Un vieux manoir surgit de terre face à eux. Tonks tomba à terre sous le choc tandis que Kingsley mangeait son muffin sans ciller.  
La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit brusquement , laissant apercevoir Arthur Weasley rayonnant et souriant. Il leur fit signe de la main de le joindre.  
« Bonsoir vous deux ! Tonks, tu es encore tombée? Tu changeras jamais ! Allez, entrez vite ! » s'exclama-t-il en essayant de couvrir sa voix tant bien que mal.  
Une fois entrés, Mr Weasley ferma la porte derrière eux et longea silencieusement le corridor de la maison.  
« Toujours, toujours baisser la voix quand vous passez par là » murmura-t- il le doigt sur la bouche.  
Tonks regardait les cadres et les peintures accrochés aux murs ; des portraits solennels, des hommes austères posant dignement dans leurs cadres.  
Il les mena dans une salle mal éclairée dont les meubles étaient couverts de poussière.  
« On compte aménager tout ca. Bientôt, cette maison sera accueillante ! » s'exclama Mr Weasley en ôtant un vieux drap couvrant des fauteuils.  
Le nez toujours en l'air,Tonks regardait avec désolation la maison qu'elle avait connue plus somptueuse.  
« Il y a du travail pour le ménage... » dit-elle. « Vous avez trouvé de la main d'oeuvre peu coûteuse pour nettoyer ? »  
« Mieux que ça encore ! » répondit Arthur Weasley en riant. « Mes enfants se sont généreusement proposés pour passer leurs vacances à nettoyer la maison ! »  
Une tête rousse fit apparition par l'ouverture de la cheminée.  
« Généreusement ? Papa, on n'a pas la même définition de ce mot .» affirma Fred Weasley tenant un plumeau à la main.  
« Il nous a dit qu'on passerait les vacances à la mer...Quel fourbe ! » ajouta son jumeau couvert de toiles d'araignées qui tentait à son tour de sortir de la cheminée.  
« Estimez vous heureux petits ingrats ! » hurla une voix dans la piece adjacente. « Vous auriez du passer l'été consignés dans votre chambre ! »  
Mr Weasley souriait toujours à dents déployées:  
« Fred , George, et... leur mère dans la cuisine . A l'étage, vous trouverez mon fils cadet Ron qui récure la salle de bain, aidé de Ginny ma fille unique. Nous les Weasley, ne passons jamais inaperçus ! »  
  
A ces mots, un énorme nuage noir dévala de la cheminée, et les couvrît de suie des pieds à la tête.  
Mr Weasley epousseta machinalement son épaule ,et les mena à l'étage sans faire attention au nuage de poussière qui envahissait la maison.  
« Vous vous habituerez très vite. » leur dit-il d'un air blasé tout en montant les escaliers.  
Kingsley monta les marches lentement, la démarche lourde.  
« Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit ! T'arrives même pas a monter les escaliers mon gros ! » affirma Tonks dans un rire tout en montant les marches quatre par quatre.  
« J'économise mon énergie. » grogna-t-il. « En fait Arthur, où sont tes autres fils ? »  
« Hmm ? Charlie est toujours en Roumanie auprès des dragons, Bill est en Egypte pour l'instant, mais il revient demain et Percy...hmm Percy tu l'as vu au Ministère... »  
  
Mr Weasley ouvrit une porte a l'étage sans lumière.  
« Tonks, ce sera ta chambre. Bon, ca n'est pas trop rangé, mais on va se charger de nettoyer ça. »« Ne t'inquiète pas Arthur. La vraie chambre de Nymphadora est bien pire que celle-ci. »affirma Kingsley en jetant un coup d'oeil aux vieilleries entreposées sur le sol de la pièce.  
  
Ils la laissèrent seule dans la pièce. Elle fit un rapide tour du propriétaire ; Un vieux lit a baldaquin recouvert de saletés ,des fauteuils rapiécés et une fenêtre si crasseuse qu'elle ne laissait passer la lumière des réverbères de la rue. Tonks posa sa malle sur le lit, qui s'effondra sous le poids de l'objet.  
Elle se pencha vers un coffre sur une table. Délicatement, elle l'ouvrit...  
« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »  
  
Elle sursauta brusquement, et fut prise de pulsations cardiaques rapides à la vue de la silhouette se tenant sur le seuil de la porte. Grand, fin, le visage émacié et les traits tirés, il la fixait d'un regard noir transperçant et tenait à la main un grand sac de jute.  
Tonks, toujours sous le choc balbutia :  
« Euh ... Non, je cherche pas... Enfin, je regarde... »  
Avec stupeur, elle vit que l'homme face à elle lui fit un grand sourire , brisant ainsi cette image sinistre qu'il lui avait alors présentée.  
« Très bien ! Dans ce cas là, je jette ça à la poubelle ! » dit il d'une voix grave en prenant le coffre et en le jetant violemment dans le sac de toile.  
Elle restait toujours en retrait face à lui, et essayait de fuir son regard.  
Il jetait frénétiquement dans son sac les objets entassées dans la chambre, sans regarder leur contenu. Il passa sa main dans ses long cheveux de jais et jeta le sac au sol.  
« Je te fais peur. Je comprends. Qui n'aurait pas peur de mon piteux état ?» lui demanda -t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.  
« Non, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude encore... » répondit elle gênée.  
Il se tourna vers elle et lui prit doucement la main, il tremblait autant qu'elle.  
« Nymphadora, la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu vais à peine sept ans. »  
« Oui, je m'en souviens. C'était dans cette maison. La dernière vraie réunion de famille des Black... »  
« Ouais...Un carnage comme d'habitude. »maugréa t-il en se couchant sur le lit décharné.  
« Elle avait insulté ma mère, et m'avait traitée de bête de cirque ...»  
  
Ils restèrent quelque minutes sans ne rien dire. Sirius était couché et fixait le plafond avec lassitude et Tonks, assise sur le bord tentait de replonger dans ses souvenirs.  
« Je me souviens d'une chose ,un poème gravé sur la porte d'entrée. Un texte assez glauque... » elle fronçait les sourcils pour tenter de s'en souvenir.  
Sirius ne cilla pas. Il se racla la gorge, et d'un ton officiel débuta :  
  
_« De tout temps, de tout âge,  
la famille Black répète cet adage:  
Nous sommes supérieurs en nombre, »_  
  
_« aux faibles, notre nom inspire la pénombre... »_ Continua t-elle naturellement .Elle reprit son souffle et récita dans un murmure.  
_« Plus que puissante, l'hérédité règne  
dans notre sang , notre chair  
nous combattons la teigne  
qui s'infiltre malgré nous dans cette nouvelle ère. »_ Elle s'arrêta, prise d'un frisson.  
  
Sirius se leva du lit et porta sa main sur son coeur ridiculement.  
_« Black, bombez la poitrine  
et soyez fiers de cette doctrine  
Toujours purs nous etions  
et toujours surs nous en resterons._  
Blah blah blah. A chaque diner, on y avait le droit , une sorte de messe obligatoire » dit il en contemplant un blason accroché au mur. D'un geste net et précis, il arracha le vestige mural.  
« Une nouvelle ère est arrivée, les traditions ont changé. Tant que je serais vivant, la maison Black se devra d'accueillir l'ordre du Phoenix.  
  
Tous deux se levèrent et arrachèrent en silence les fresques ornmentales de la pièce.


	28. chapitre 4 bis

CHAPITRE 4 bis.  
  
« En fait, la bonne technique d'arrachage, c'est du bas vers le haut, comme ceci .» dit Sirius en arrachant une immense tapisserie ,une jouissance exacerbée se lisant sur son visage.   
« On dirait que t'as fait ca toute ta vie !»  
« Hmm j'ai toujours eu un faible pour arracher les règlements sur les murs. »  
La chambre était de plus en plus dépouillée, au fur et a mesure qu'ils jetaient les bibelots entassés.  
« Je vais voir ce qu'il y a sous mon lit » dit Tonks en jetant des tableaux dans le sac.  
Elle se baissa et tendit le bras à l'aveugle sous le grand lit ,pour en tirer une poignée de rats morts aplatis par le temps.  
« C'est absolument dégoûtant ... » ajouta-t-elle en lançant les rats dans la poubelle et en s'essuyant les paumes sur son pantalon. Sirius récupéra soigneusement les rats dans le sac.  
« Je connais un animal qui sera enchanté d'avoir des rats au dîner. » dit il en montrant à Tonks les rongeurs qu'il tenait par la queue.  
  
« A TAAAAAAAABLE ! »  
Ils déposèrent les rats et le sac sur le sol et descendirent les escaliers rapidement comme des enfants mourant de faim. Tonks entra dans la cuisine d'où se dégageait un tiède fumet de nourriture, une table de fortune y avait été disposée.  
Elle s'arrêta net devant un homme aux cotés de Sirius.  
«Remus John Lupin ! How great to see you mate ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant l'homme dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse de croiser autant de monde, ne sachant même plus ou donner de la tête.  
« Heureusement que Maugrey n'est pas là, il me demanderait si j'ai... »  
« ...Révisé tes exercices de filature ?» finit une voix grondante derrière elle.  
Tonks regarda d'un air suppliant Lupin qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête discret. Elle se retourna lentement , face à Alastor Maugrey qui plissa son unique oeil.  
« A-Alastor, permet moi de te dire que tu es très beau ce soir... » dit-elle, tentant de rattraper sa réflexion maladroite.  
« Repos Tonks. On en parlera demain. Ce soir c'est dîner entre amis .» ajouta le vieil auror en buvant au goulot de sa flasque une longue gorgée de liquide.  
  
Tous s'attablèrent dans la cuisine qui avait une forte allure de cave mal eclairée et une odeur de renfermé.  
Le ménage venait de débuter dans la maison, certaines pièces n'ayant pas encore été nettoyées ou rangées. Certains convives durent s'asseoir sur des cartons du fait du manque apparent de chaises .  
Les conversations débutèrent aux quatre coins de la table.  
Sirius , Arthur, Kinglsey et Lupin parlaient à voix basse , Sirius échappant de temps à autre un rire comparable à un aboiement, faisant ainsi ,encore plus rire ses voisins. Les jumeaux s'amusaient à envoyer des boulettes de pain sur leur frère cadet qui tentait de discuter calmement avec son amie Hermione Granger.  
Ginie et Tonks comparaient leurs tenues respectives, Ginie ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur la coiffure de la jeune femme qui était ce soir là verte flamboyante . Son tee-shirt bizarr'sisters fit des émules auprès des jeunes de la maison.  
  
Mrs Weasley les rejoignit épuisée :  
« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour préparer le repas , et je n'ai pas encore pris mes marques dans cette cuisine. Donc, je n'ai fait qu'une tourte aux pommes de terres, un rôti, du jambon, des légumes grillés,des nuggets de volaille, un gratin de blettes et des beignets de fromage. Pour le dessert il n 'y a que de la crème aux potirons, des fruits confits ou de la tarte sucrée. »  
Tout le monde la fixa, sans voix ,Sirius en lâcha sa fourchette.  
Elle s'assit a la table et posa son torchon sur ses genoux.  
« Oui, je sais, je suis impardonnable, demain, je ferai d'avantage.  
Bien, mangeons avant que ça ne refroidisse! »  
Le dîner se passa sans encombre. Molly Weasley ayant préparé un repas pour 25, tous se resservirent plusieurs fois de chaque plat.  
Le brouhaha régnait dans la pièce, les rires fusaient, des cliquetis de couverts en fond sonore.  
Fred et George montraient à Tonks quelques photos de famille.  
  
« Ca c'est Percy » grimaça George  
Tonks avala une pomme de terre en regardant la photo.  
« Oui, che le connais, on travaille parfois enchemble. »  
« Et là, c'est Charlie. »  
Elle avala sa bouchée bruyamment.  
« Toujours aussi mignon .»murmura-t-elle en prenant la photo à la main.  
« Oui, mais il est amoureux... » se désola Fred.  
« ...d'un dragon. » ajouta son frère.  
Tonks pouffa de rire. Elle prit une longue gorgée de bierraubeurre tandis que George lui présentait d'autres photos.  
« Et lui, c'est Bill. »  
« Oui , je me souviens .Je l'ai déjà vu à Poudlard. » dit elle en prenant un pot de crème caramel .  
« Oui, mais le Bill de Poudlard, ce n'est pas vraiment le Bill d'aujourd'hui ...» ajouta Fred en la regardant manger suspicieusement.  
« Hmmm je me souviens d'un préfet en chef, assez tatillon et sérieux.»  
« Définitivement plus le même. Il a dur recevoir un coup sur la tête à sa sortie de Poudlard » répondit George en observant Tonks manger.  
« Vous comptez me regarder manger tout le long ? Tu veux un peu de ma crème Fred ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
Fred et George se parlèrent tout bas.  
« Pourquoi ca marche pas ? T'as mis la dose ? »  
« Ouais, t'aurais vu la tête de Ron ce midi... »  
Elle posa son pot sur la table, ayant de plus en plus de soupçons.  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec ma crème ? » leur demanda-t-elle.  
George prit le pot , le contempla et le renifla puis le fit sentir à son frère.  
« C'est à ce moment précis que tu es sensée te transformer en canari. C'est une crème modifiée par nos soins. »  
« Et là, tu es juste...toi. C'est bizarre... »  
Tonks éclata de rire en regardant les têtes médusées des deux jeunes hommes.  
« Ne cherchez pas plus loin. Métamorphomage. »  
« Ah ? ca explique tout alors...C'est intéressant. Tu voudrais pas devenir un de nos testeurs de produits ? »  
Au même instant, une légère détonation se fit entendre à la gauche de Tonks . Elle se retourna pour découvrir un gros canari jaune portant élégamment une boucle d'oreille.  
« Kingsley, tu n'étais pas obligé de reprendre du dessert. » s'exclaffa Tonks qui tomba de sa chaise prise d'un fou rire.


	29. chapitre 5 bis

CHAPITRE 5 bis.  
  
« Je vais me faire tuer , je vais me faire tuer...Elles sont trop petites ces chaussures. Pffff Je suis mal là...Il va me tuer ,je suis très très mal. Hmpfff faut que je m'arrête, point de coté. Tiens, j'avais jamais remarqué cette statue ... Dans quoi j'ai marché ? Allez, j' y retourne...Roh mais je vais dire quoi comme excuse ? J'ai trop mangé moi, je cours comme un vieillard .Aille ! Pardon Monsieur, je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Un accident de balai ? Non, j'ai déjà donné cette excuse la semaine dernière...Quand j'y repense d'ailleurs... Bonjour ! Ma carte d'auror ? Hmm attendez je vais la retrouver. Vous pouvez me tenir ça ? C'est bizarre, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir mise dans ma poche hier...Attendez, peut être dans l'autre poche...Tiens, je pensais l'avoir perdu ce machin .Eric, je vous en supplie ,faites moi une fleur, vous me reconnaissez ? Le Ministre va me tuer, je suis en retard pour la réunion. Merci Eric, vous êtes un ange ! Je vous revaudrai ca ! Quelle foule ici .Il est vraiment vilain ce gobelin. Ah non, c'est pas un gobelin, c'est un enfant. Il est mignon votre bébé ! Allez dépêche toi sale ascenseur . Mais c'est pas possible, le monde est contre moi ce matin. Pom Pom Pom , toujours la même musique. C'est fou cette chaleur . Mais de toute façon, que voulez-vous, il n'y a plus de saison. Mon lacet est défait. Oui, c'est bien votre fesse dans mon visage Perkins ! C'est joli ça , c'est du coton ? Pardon madame, votre balai me chatouille la jambe. Ah ? Ce n'est pas un balai ? Mais c'est répugnant votre animal ! Vous avez un permis pour avoir ça en Angleterre ? !Allez au quatrième étage, au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques .Si vous ne le faites pas, je n'hésiterai pas à vous dénoncer. Ah, niveau 2, je descends ici. Poussez vous s'il vous plaît. Tiens, t'as changé de coiffure toi ? Ca te va bien ! Pardon, pardon, excusez moi , laissez moi passer. Rohhh je vais me faire tuer. C'est fou, je cours vite quand même ! Je demanderai à Kingsley de me chronométrer un jour. J'y suis presque, pfff il va me tuer... »  
  
« Hum, hum »  
  
« Oh non...Il ne me manquait plus que ça... »  
  
Tonks s'arrêta dans sa course effrénée. La sueur perlait sur son front, ses côtes se soulevaient difficilement .Elle connaissait d'avance sa sentence.  
Elle se retourna lentement telle une condamnée ,vers une femme habillée tout de rose tenant à la main un calepin. Tonks se gratta le front avec gêne tandis que la femme écrivait frénétiquement dans son carnet.  
  
« Dolorès ! quelle joie de vous voir !» dit la jeune fille d'un ton faux tout en essayant de réguler sa respiration.  
« Mademoiselle Tonks, je pense que vous et moi avons un réel problème. » répondit Dolorès Umbridge d'une voix mielleuse et condescendante.  
« Un problème ? »  
« Vous arrive-t-il d'être ponctuelle ? Je pense que nous allons devoir faire un tableau de présence au Ministère pour surveiller les retards . Note à moi-même : Ecrire un décret sur ce sujet...» murmura-t-elle, une lueur malsaine luisant dans le regard.  
« Je vais...faire un effort, promis. Maintenant, excusez moi, j'ai du trav... »  
« Et puis nous avons à parler de votre tenue .» ajouta Umbridge sans se soucier de ce que Tonks tentait de lui dire.  
« Ma tenue ? Quel est le problème avec mes vêtements? Vous n'aimez pas les Bizzar'sisters ?»  
« Je vous rappelle que vous êtes employée du Ministère, vous vous devez de venir travailler dans une tenue disons...moins négligée. Groupe de musique ou pas. »  
« Allons, Vous n'aimez pas bouger votre petit corps sur de la musique endiablée ? » demanda-t-elle en mimant des pas de danse ridicules.  
Umbridge la fixait en souriant, grattant d'avantage dans son calepin. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'on lui disait et continuait à sourire bêtement. Tonks baissa les bras et se passa la main dans les cheveux  
« Manifestement pas... Oui, mais vous savez Dolorès, c'est assez dur de pratiquer le métier d'auror en chaussures à talons. » ajouta Tonks vexée. « Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais vous m'avez mise en retard pour ma réunion avec Mr Fudge. » termina-t-elle en tournant le dos à Umbridge et recommença à courir dans les couloirs de l'étage.  
  
Le département ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi vaste , au bout de quelques minutes douloureuses pour sa capacité pulmonaire ,Tonks atteignit enfin la salle de conférence du Ministère. Elle ouvrit la porte discrètement.  
Des flashs d'appareils photo lui agressèrent la rétine .Elle contourna la foule de journalistes et rejoignit sur le bord de l'estrade le groupe d'aurors .Cornelius Fudge , derrière un grand bureau semblait submergé par les questions des chroniqueurs. Les employés et les aurors restaient passivement en retrait sans ne rien dire. Le retard de Tonks ne gêna nullement l'assemblée. Quelques heures supplémentaires dans son lit n'auraient pas nuit au bon déroulement de la conférence que le ministre dirigeait d'une main de fer. Elle se posta comme à l'accoutumée près de Kingsley qui suivait intensément le déroulement des opérations.  
« Sujet du jour ? » lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
« Ton renvoi du Ministère pour cause de retards injustifiés. »répondit Kingsley sur le ton de la conversation.  
« Très drôle...C'est pas toi qui vient de te coltiner le discours moralisateur d'Umbridge après avoir couru un marathon. »  
« Bien fait va. » ajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt un homme assis au premier rang de l'hémicycle. « Vous. Allez y, posez votre question. »  
  
L'homme désigné se leva , tout le monde se tût.  
« Brian Saucester, _Hibou International_. Monsieur le Ministre, pensez vous que les gobelins se joignent à la prochaine confédération sorcière de la fin du mois ? »   
Cornelius Fudge le regarda un instant et fouilla dans ses nombreux parchemins disposés sur son pupitre.  
« Et bien, voyez vous Monsieur...Saucester, j'ai bien peur que les gobelins et le Ministère ne puissent encore une fois trouver un accord stable concernant leur statut au sein de notre communauté. »  
  
Kingsley désigna une petite femme trapue au troisième rang de l'amphithéâtre.  
« May Tubbler, du _Sorcerer's Week_. Mais Monsieur le ministre, ne craigniez-vous pas ainsi ,déclencher chez la population gobeline un regain de protestation comme a pu le connaître le pays aux siècles précédents ? »  
Fudge pâlit aux mots de la journaliste et plongea à nouveau dans ses fiches.  
« Mrs Tubbler , il en a toujours été ainsi. Les hommes se chargent de la direction du pays, et les gobelins se contentent du reste. C'est élémentaire !»  
  
Tonks sursauta aux dires du ministre et sortît de son demi-sommeil.  
Kingsley se passa la main sur le visage.  
« C'est pas vrai...Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait ce co... »   
En un instant, une explosion de contestations retentit .L'assemblée se souleva, les journalistes abondèrent de questions, les flashs crépitèrent. Les paroles du Ministre provoquèrent un esclandre général, certains crièrent à l'injustice tandis que Fudge bouche-bée, regardait ses compatriotes ,l'air paniqué.  
« Mais qu'ai je dit de mal ? » leur souffla-t-il les yeux écarquillés.  
Kingsley prit Tonks par le coude.  
« On évacue. On va arrêter le massacre pendant qu'il est encore temps. »  
L'auror monta sur l'estrade près du ministre et fit de grands gestes de ses bras.  
« Mesdames et Messieurs, la conférence s'achève, veuillez sortir en silence . Le ministre ne répondra plus à aucune question. »  
La salle hua de plus belle , des papiers volèrent en tout sens en direction de Fudge qui restait désarmé derrière Shacklebot.  
  
Tonks courut vers les portes de la grande salle qu'elle ouvrit rapidement. Elle demanda aux journalistes de quitter la pièce. Certains ne se laissèrent pas faire et tentèrent de revenir à la charge.  
« Le plus mauvais ministre que le monde magique ait jamais connu ! »  
« Une honte ! Un jour noir pour la déclaration des droits des créatures magiques ! »  
« Le petit théâtre de la cruauté ! »  
« Oui à l'indépendance des gobelins ! Non à la suprématie des bureaucrates ! » cria un homme qui déchira la Gazette des sorciers .  
Tonks courait à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci pour retenir la foule éparpillée et dissipée.  
« Messieurs, je vous en prie, veuillez quitter la pièce ! » implora-t-elle , tentant de retenir un homme faisant le double de son poids. « Dawlish, donne moi un coup de main ! » demanda-t-elle en s'égosillant à un auror qui malmenait brutalement et sans raison une journaliste.  
  
Il fallut 15 minutes pour rétablir la situation catastrophique de la conférence. Fudge se retira dans son bureau, laissant la besogne aux aurors surchargés.  
Lorsque tous les journalistes eurent quittés la pièce, Tonks et son acolyte s'assirent sur l'estrade, contemplant avec désolation la grande porte close.  
Elle nettoya avec peine une griffure sur son bras.  
« Elle m'a fait ca avec sa plume .» dit elle en grimaçant à la vue du sang. « On aurait du les laisser faire, les laisser se ruer sur Fudge. »ajouta-t-elle en posant son front sur ses genoux.  
Kingsley fixait toujours la porte, les mains jointes et une expression de dépit se lisant sur ses traits.  
« On aurait pu...Mais on ne peut pas. C'est dur à dire, mais travailler pour Fudge, c'est mettre en berne toutes ses convictions et ses idéaux. On se doit de s'écraser face à lui. »  
Tonks releva la tête, la marque du tissu de son pantalon striant son front, les joues rougies par la colère.  
« Mais on peut pas cautionner ça ! Tu l'as entendu parler cet abruti ? Et Dawlish qui n'hésitait pas à jouer de la baguette avec les journalistes, tu l'as vu ? ! Depuis quand punit-on les gens qui ont raison et laisse-t-on les ignorants diriger ? »   
Elle se rassit et pensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire. La réponse était évidente. « Depuis toujours... » murmura-t-elle dans un sarcasme.  
  
La journée ne faisait que commencer.


	30. chapitre 6 bis

CHAPITRE 6 bis.  
  
Apres les malheureux incidents de la matinée, Tonks s'exila dans son cubicle du département des aurors. Un petit coin de bureau désordonné, où cohabitaient papiers administratifs, emballages de bonbons et un vieil échiquier sorcier.  
Elle s'acharna sur des dossiers en retard concernant la recrudescence de la magie noire en Europe de l'Est, mission à laquelle elle avait participé quelques mois auparavant.  
Une pile de parchemins sur son bureau , elle lisait à grande vitesse, raturant des paragraphes, écrivant de longs rapports d'une plume usée et sale .  
Malgré sa concentration, elle s'endormit peu à peu sur la photo d'Igor Karkaroff.  
« Tonks ? Oh ! »  
Elle leva la tête, décoiffée et l'oeil grand ouvert tel Amastor Maugrey.  
« Hmm qu'esssskispass Kingsleeey? »  
« Tu parles Golbabil ? »  
« Un peu, j'ai des notions. » dit elle en nettoyant la photo sur laquelle elle avait bavé et en se frottant les yeux.  
« Regarde un peu par là... » Il leva discrètement le pouce.  
Elle regarda par dessus le petit mur de son bureau et se rassit aussitôt , en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Ragnok ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.  
« Régler ses comptes j'imagine... Fudge a prévenu qu'il ne recevrait personne dans son bureau. Ragnok quant à lui, a dit qu'il ne bougerait pas d'ici tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu un entretien avec le Ministre. Il est hors de lui.  
Et comme Croupton n'est plus là , il n'y a personne pour comprendre ce qu'il essaie dire en Golbabil. Il crie dans les couloirs , tout le monde est mort de rire. » énonça Kinglsey en retenant lui même un hoquet moqueur.  
Elle regarda sa montre et se leva rapidement.  
  
« Je peux pas, j'ai rendez vous avec un ami. Trouve Percy Weasley, qu'il se débrouille. Fudge l'a mérité après tout. »  
Tonks se leva, rassembla ses affaires et prit son sac, Kingsley la suivit. Ils passèrent devant Ragnok qui s'égosillait contre une cafetière sans succès.  
Elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le vieux gobelin la regarda quelques instants avec stupeur, et éclata d'un rire sonore . Il la salua d'un signe de la main .  
Les cris du gobelin retentirent à nouveau dans le Ministère, mais ponctués de rires aigus cette fois-ci.  
Tonks appela l'ascenseur , la porte s'ouvrit à elle. Son collègue courût et retint la porte par la force du bras.  
« Tu lui as dit quoi ? » demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.  
« Fudge creak terwaneiz vitrov kiskurk »  
« Ca veut dire quoi ? » questionna-t-il impatiemment.  
« J'ai pas le droit de le dire. Moi aussi je peux avoir mes petits secrets. Au revoir Kingsley ! » ajouta-t-elle béatement tandis que la porte mécanique se refermait sur elle.  
  
Tonks marchait rapidement sur le chemin de traverse, déambulant entre les passants. Les pavés glissants de la ruelle escarpée luisaient au soleil de midi, tandis que des chouettes hululaient tranquillement sur les enseignes métalliques des magasins .  
Passant devant la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, elle reconnut une coiffure familière derrière un large journal.  
« Désolée Olivier, j'ai un peu de retard ».  
Le jeune homme baissa son journal et lui répondit par un sourire généreux.  
« C'est pas grave...T'as une vilaine tête toi.»  
Tonks détourna son regard vers une citrouille décorative sur la table ne voulant aborder les incidents matinaux du Ministère.  
« C'est quoi cette marque sur ton bras ? »  
Olivier Dubois regarda a son avant-bras avec un rictus de dégoût.  
« Un hématome, à cause d'un cognard. Tu sais , Ils ont failli m'amputer. »  
« Arrête ton jeu Olivier. Ca marche avec tes groupies mais ça ne prend plus sur moi. »  
« J'aurais essayé. » ajouta-t-il en pliant le journal et le posant sur la table.  
Ils commandèrent 2 cafés ainsi que des sorbets à la betterave, spécialité du glacier.  
Un groupes de jeunes sorcières s'avança vers leur table en gloussant.  
« Monsieur Dubois ? »  
Olivier leva la tête de sa crème glacée et leur sourit allègrement.  
« Oui, c'est moi » dit il en montrant sa dentition parfaite.  
Tonks regarda les adolescentes avec mépris tout en mangeant sa glace. Elle eut une envie irrésistible de la leur envoyer en pleine figure.  
« Dîtes, on peut avoir un autographe ? » demanda la plus maquillée de toutes.  
Il sortit sa plume de sa poche et signa tour à tour les carnets, chapeaux ,baguettes et bras des jeunes filles qui en demandaient d'avantage. Elles repartirent comme elle étaient arrivés, en gloussant de rire.  
Tonks les suivit du regard quelques secondes, sa cuillère à la bouche puis se tourna vers son ami.  
« C'est exactement pour ça que je t'ai quitté . » dit-elle .« On ne peut jamais être tranquilles l'espace d'une heure. »  
Olivier avança son visage près du sien .  
« Mais je n'y peux absolument rien ! Bon raconte moi, comment vont les amours pour toi ? »  
Tonks le regarda avec autant de mépris que pour les jeunes filles.  
« Ca pourrait aller mieux. »  
« Je sais ce qu'est ton problème. Regarde, prend ce potiron.» dit il en attrapant la citrouille sur la table.  
« C'est moi le potiron ? » demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant les bras croisés sur le dossier de sa chaise.  
« C'est bon le potiron, c'est sucré, le goût nous est familier... »  
« Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire avec ta métaphore vexante ? »  
« Que le potiron, on s'en lasse vite. » Il sortit de sa poche une boite de bonbons. « Mais prend cette dragée. Le goût est toujours différent, plein d'imprévu et de surprises. C'est excitant les surprises !  
Tonks s'appuya d'avantage contre le dossier de son fauteuil, le regard noir.  
« Donc, en gros , je suis un fade et brave cucurbitacée ? »  
« Oui. »  
Elle se leva avec furie et sortit de sa poche trois mornilles qu'elle lança sur la table.  
« Bien Olivier. Je crois que je vais te laisser jouer au marchand tout seul. Notre amitié va en rester là. »  
« Ne te vexes pas Tonks ! » s'écria-t-il en la tirant par le bras pour la faire se rasseoir. « Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il faut que tu apprennes à être moins gentille. Fais toi désirer , joue avec les nerfs des hommes. Bref, montre leur que t'es pas un potiron » ajouta-t-il en avalant une dragée surprise de façon désinvolte.  
« Beurk...Foie de veau... » dit il en recrachant le bonbon par terre.  
  
Une heure plus tard, après quelquesglaces supplémentaires ,elle quitta Olivier pour retourner travailler au Ministère où la situation fut plus que chaotique. Kingsley et elle restèrent en retrait et jouèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi aux fléchettes.  
« Au moins, on peut être rassurés. Rita Skeeter a apparemment prit une année sabbatique , on ne risque rien du coté de la presse. » dit il en lançant énergiquement une fléchette sur la cible recouverte de photos de Sirius black.  
« Hmm c'est vrai ca. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs cette retraite de sa part, ca ne lui ressemble pas. Kingsley , c'est à toi de tirer ! »  
« Ah oui, pardon... En fait, la seule crainte du Ministère reste le Chicaneur. Et encore, cette feuille de chou n'est jamais prise au sérieux... »  
« J'imagine les gros titres. _Fudge, mangeur de gobelins_ ! Je suis sure qu'ils en sont capables ! »  
Le temps passa incroyablement vite. Fudge ne fit pas réapparition dans les bureaux, Ragnok retourna à la banque après avoir attendu le Ministre plusieurs heures.  
  
Tonks rassembla ses affaires et quitta son bureau. Elle transplana directement à Grimmauld Place, monta les marches menant à sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires et redescendit ensuite pour rejoindre le reste des habitants de la maison.  
Trottinant dans le couloir, elle dépassa la porte ouverte de la cuisine et revint très vite sur ses pas ,à reculons.  
Dans la cuisine se tenait un jeune homme d'apparence assez négligée qui fouillait avidement dans les placards. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle , cherchant quelqu'un du regard pour savoir si la présence de l'inconnu était normale.  
  
Tonks se pencha vers lui tandis qu'il fouillait le buffet.  
« Si j'étais toi, j'irais plutôt chercher dans la chambre de Sirius ! » dit elle clairement en le fixant.  
Il se retourna , dévoilant son visage sous une longue mèche de cheveux roux qu'il remit derrière son oreille.  
« Et...Tu es ? »  
« Tonks, appelle moi comme ça. Alors c'est toi William Weasley ? Tes frères m'ont parlé de tes exploits en Egypte ! »  
«Appelle moi plutôt Bill et je ne t'appellerai pas Nymphadora .»  
Elle le regarda, étonnée qu'il sache son prénom et rougit lorsque celui cit lui sourit en retour.  
« T'as laissé traîner ta carte d'auror sur la table du salon . Je trouve que les cheveux roses te vont mieux personnellement ... »  
Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, flattée, et récupéra sa carte qui lui avait tant manqué en début de journée.  
« Enchantée de te connaître William . Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux ! »  
  
« Ah, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec ma cousine ! » s'exclama Sirius en entrant dans la pièce .  
Une bouteille à la main, il s'assit a leurs cotés. « T'en auras bien besoin pendant que tu vivras ici ! » Il fit apparaître 3 verres et les servit. « Allez les jeunes, cul-sec et sans glaçons ! Ma devise ? _**Toujours pure !** _»  
Tonks coincée entre son oncle et Bill accepta le verre avec plaisir, bien que mal à l'aise. Tous les trois discutèrent quelques minutes quand Molly Weasley les appela de sa voix claironnante pour le dîner.  
  
La table, comme la veille était chargée de mets plus impressionnants les uns que les autres. Un peu ensuquée par la liqueur de Sirius, Tonks s'assît près de Bill et tenta de suivre le rythme des diverses conversations.  
« Et tu arrives a travailler avec les gobelins sans encombres ?» demanda-t-elle en se servant un verre de vin.  
« Hmm.Je travaille pour eux mais pas avec eux. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'amour fou...» répondit il en attrapant la carafe de vin. Elle voulut en faire de même. Leurs mains se frôlèrent accidentellement. Elle retira sa main , il la servit galamment .  
« Merci » dit elle en portant le verre à ses lèvres. « Donc, dis moi William, tu vas dormir ici ? Enfin, loger dans ma chambre ? Non, je veux dire...euh Tu restes dormir à la maison ? demanda-t-elle , maudissant l'alcool qui parlait en son nom.  
Bill se resservit à nouveau en riant. Il s'étira longuement et attrapa une autre bouteille de vin . En face, Mrs Weasley le regarda d'un air maussade.  
« Bill, mon chéri ? tu as perdu tes bonnes manières en Egypte ? Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça il me semble.»  
Il se redressa .  
« Ah oui pardon...Mademoiselle Tonks, encore un peu de vin ? Puis-je essayer de vous enivrer d'avantage ? »  
"Mais bien sur mon cher! Je ne suis pas un potiron!"


	31. chapitre 7 bis

7h du matin , Londres. Deux joggeurs courraient tranquillement le long de la promenade de Hyde Park , sous un soleil timide de Juillet.  
« ...Donc, j'étais tranquille sur mon canapé à regarder le match des Celtics quand elle débarque et me crie dessus.»  
« Oui, elle m'a fait pareil la mienne aussi hier soir. Dès qu'il y a du foot , il faut qu'elles crient. Comme si la varicelle du petit était plus grave qu'un carton r....whoooooooo ! »  
Tout à coup, une jeune fille transplana face à eux ,dans un craquement sourd .L'un des deux coureurs la regarda stupéfait et choqué .  
« Mais ? Comment vous avez fait ça ? »  
Tonks se passa la main dans les cheveux et les fixa embarrassée en cherchant une réponse concrète.  
« Euh... Je m'entraîne pour le marathon de Londres. Parfois je vais tellement vite qu'on me voit à peine ! » expliqua-t-elle. Ils la contemplèrent les yeux ronds tandis qu'elle les quittait en courant dans l'autre sens.  
« Tu vois Mark, ça, c'est une vraie sportive. On est minables à coté ,nous .» dit le moldu à son ami en regardant Tonks partir au loin.  
  
« Bonjour Florian. Un café mais très très fort s'il vous plaît. »  
« La même chose pour moi, mais vous enlevez un très. Vilaine tête toi ! Et c'est la 1ère fois que tu es à l'heure à un de nos rendez-vous .»  
« Oui, et je t'avoue que ce matin est particulièrement rude pour moi . Je me suis trompée en transplanant, je me suis retrouvée en plein centre-ville. »  
Elle se frotta longuement les yeux en regardant autour d'elle le chemin de traverse totalement désert. Prendre son petit-déjeuner de si bon matin était une habitude que Tonks avait perdu depuis bien longtemps. Elle soupira et posa son front contre la table humidifiée par la rosée .  
« Olivier. J'ai fait une bêtise » dit elle en tapant frénétiquement son front contre le bois de la table .« Grosse bêtise , pas bon du tout. » Elle se cogna d'avantage .  
Olivier Dubois placide, lisait son journal sans la regarder.  
« Il s'appelle comment ? » questionna-t-il en ajoutant du sucre dans son café.  
« Grosse grosse bêtise. » répétait elle en se cognant toujours le crâne .  
« Arrête de te mutiler. Assume ma fille. »  
Tonks releva la tête vers lui et but une gorgée de café.  
« Il s'appelle Weasley ma bêtise. » décocha-t-elle.  
« Charlie Weasley ?Encore ?» demanda Olivier plein d'excitation qui en lâcha son journal.  
« Non .Son grand frère. »  
« Tu comptes essayer tous les hommes de la fratrie ? »  
« Ah ah ah. Merci pour ce genre de réflexion. T'as le chic toi. »  
Tonks ne pouvait expliquer à Olivier les circonstances de sa rencontre avec Bill, puisque celle-ci était sous le secret de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle prétexta avoir rencontré le jeune homme lors d'une réunion au Ministère.  
  
« D'ailleurs, j'ai encore une réunion cet après-midi. Je suis obligée d'y assister. »  
« Dis moi, Fudge confond de plus en plus souvent le métier d'auror avec celui de gorille , non ? »  
« Oui, c'est un peu ça. Et puis Kingsley est absent, il est parti quelques jours avec sa femme. Je vais devoir assurer la sécurité seule ce soir. »  
Elle reposa son front sur la table. Décidément, les journées longues et harassantes se succédaient pour elle.  
« Ils peuvent pas m'envoyer loin d'ici ? Je sais pas, en Albanie ? J'en ai assez de la paperasse, j'ai besoin d'action ! Il ne se passe jamais rien ici ... »  
« C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? » demanda Dubois « Tu parles à un homme qui s'est fait cassé trois fois le nez par un cognard en moins d'un mois. ».  
  
Il la quitta pour une séance d'entraînement au club de Flaquemare. Tonks resta plusieurs heures assise en terrasse de café, regardant la foule s'agiter ,et acheter frénétiquement.  
Une demi journée de congé était un luxe énorme pour elle.  
Elle en profita pour ouvrir un manuel et se plonger dans la lecture.  
Son passe temps favori étant de dévisager les gens dans la rue , elle se fit plaisir à observer les passants déambuler, les pères de famille mener des troupes d'enfants dans les magasins ainsi que les badauds flâner sur la route pavée. Entre deux pages, elle attarda son regard vers un homme sordide qui traînait le pas près d'une vitrine d'apothicaire. L'homme entra dans la boutique. Tonks retourna à son chapitre captivant sur les différentes techniques de dissimulation d'artefacts de magie noire .  
  
« Arrêtez le ! Au voleur ! Au brigand ! On me vole , on me pille !» cria une voix perçante.  
  
Tonks leva rapidement la tête en entendant la plainte du vieil alchimiste cambriolé. L'homme suspect quelques minutes auparavant, s'enfuyait à présent ventre à terre de l'échoppe, les bras chargés de flacons en direction de l'allée des embrumes.  
Elle sauta de sa chaise, lâchant ainsi son livre et sa tasse ,et se mit à suivre l'homme à grandes enjambées.  
Dans une course rapide telle qu'elle les aimait, elle évitait l'un après les autres les obstacles de la rue. La masse compacte de citadins s'ouvrait à elle ; une femme retira soigneusement son enfant de son chemin tandis que Tonks sautait au dessus d'une caisse de fruits par terre. Elle atterrît sur le genou, grimaça en voyant l'état de son pantalon. Elle se releva et contourna une vieille dame ainsi qu'une bande d'écoliers qui poussèrent des cris d'encouragements en sa direction. De loin , elle apercevait le voleur qui fuyait toujours plus vite en direction de l'allée.   
Elle le savait, si celui ci passait l'intersection des deux rues, il lui serait incapable de le retrouver dans l'obscurité de la ruelle.  
  
Elle s'arrêta net sur la route , la cage thoracique se soulevant lentement. Le fuyard détalait toujours. Au lieu de courir, elle le laissa prendre de l'avance dans la course.  
Tonks s'avança paisiblement vers une vieille maison en briques qu'elle contempla quelques secondes en murmurant. Elle sauta sur une poubelle et s'accrocha a la gouttière murale. Péniblement, elle monta la façade de l'immeuble. En bas, toute la foule s'était agglomérée pour la regarder agir.  
Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'élança vers l'ardoise vétuste du toit. Avec peine , elle réussit à grimper sur le rebord de la gouttière et par la force du bras, se tracta jusqu'au rebord. Arrivée en haut, elle trouva prise sur une cheminée.  
Sa main frotta le bord aiguisé du tuyau . Par un mouvement brusque, Tonks ôta sa main en sang et s'épongea sur sa chemise. Elle se redressa enfin sur le toit , les jambes écartées, les mains sur les hanches et contempla le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle :  
Big Ben, Le pont de Londres, le tout Londres touristique, mais surtout, une vue imprenable sur le sinueux Chemin de Traverse. Elle détourna son attention vers la face nord du toit.  
  
Tonks compta jusqu'à 5 en regardant la montre à son poignet.  
« 1...2...3...4...5 Te voilà toi. J'ai failli attendre. »  
Du haut de la toiture, Tonks vit s'engouffrer dans l'Allée des Embrumes, l'homme qui pensait manifestement lui avoir échappé.En effet, l'allée suivait en parallèle la rue derrière cet immeuble.  
Elle se pencha vers le sol, environ 8 mètres la séparaient de sa cible. Elle recula et prit son élan , inspira ,et sauta spontanément dans le vide.  
  
Tel un oiseau, elle plongea sur sa proie et tomba lourdement sur lui dans un craquement sonore chaotique. L'homme s'affala sous le poids de la jeune fille et tomba face contre terre , alors que les flacons explosaient les uns après l'autre sur les pavés. Tonks resta allongée sur le dos du voleur inanimé , aussi abasourdie que lui par la violence de l'impact.  
  
Elle s'appuya sur ses jambes et peina à se maintenir debout. La tête oscillant dangereusement , un équilibre précaire, elle s'appuya contre le mur, épuisée et contempla le résultat de sa course.  
La scène n'était, pas très esthétique. L'homme était anéanti sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de liquides mal odorants et colorés, et poussait de légers bruits plaintifs à l'encontre de la jeune fille. Elle essuya un filet de sang qui coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres, s'approcha du visage de l'homme et lui montra sa carte d'auror.  
« Monsieur, au nom du Ministère de la Magie, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Votre crime est d'avoir volé ces...trucs bizarres là, et vous serez bien sûr, jugé par le Magenmagot .» récita-t-elle , sa baguette faisant jaillir de fins liens autour des poignets du voleur.  
« Maintenant, je vais prévenir la brigade sorcière et vous serez emmené par celle-ci dans un endroit frais et calme. Quant à moi, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais retourner à ma lecture, je dois finir mon chapitre. Bien sur, j'aurais pu vous stupefixer dès le départ, mais je dois avouer que, courir après vous est bien plus drôle. » acheva-t-elle tandis que la brigade arrivait au trot dans la ruelle.  
  
Elle repartit tranquillement en direction du Chemin de Traverse , la démarche langoureuse.


	32. chapitre 8 bis

**Chapitre 8 bis.**  
  
Elle regagna en fin de matinée le Minsitere de la Magie, en ayant prit soin de se changer , sa tenue n'étant pas présentable.  
C'est à reculons que Tonks arriva au niveau 2 du bâtiment et qu'elle franchit la grande porte massive. Une élégante femme sophistiquée se rua sur elle .  
  
« Ah Tonks ! Ca tombe bien que tu sois là ! »  
« Oui Emmeline, effectivement. Je vais m'asseoir et puis prendre un bon thé parce que là, je suis morte morte morte... »  
« Non, non. Tu repars de suite, on a besoin de toi ailleurs. »  
« Un petit thé ! S'il te plaît ! Je suis épuisée ! »  
Emmeline Vance fit apparaitre dans sa main une tasse de thé fumante qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille.  
« Voilà ton thé. Maintenant tu pars. Bristol, sur la jetée. Ils ont besoin de toi là bas. »  
Tonks soupira longuement.  
« Mais ! ? Je suis fatiguée ! » implora-t-elle.  
« Hop, au revoir ma chérie ! A ce soir pour la réunion .» acheva la sorciere en lui tournant le dos.  
Tonks s'accroupit douloureusement et but son thé le plus lentement possible. Elle posa sa tasse sur le sol et transplana .  
  
Elle arriva sur la longue jetée de Bristol.  
Le vent et l'air marin lui fouettèrent vigoureusement les joues tandis que les vagues se brisaient sur les lattes de bois érodées . Tonks se retourna et chercha du regard un sorcier parmi les moldus agglutinés autour des magasins et attractions du lieu. Elle reconnut au loin un crâne familier. Elle porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et siffla bruyamment.  
  
« Hé ! King ! »  
Kinglsey Shacklebot se retourna et vint à sa rencontre. Il avait dans ses bras un énorme lapin rose qu'il pressait jalousement contre lui, et léchait une sucette multicolore .Tonks le dévisagea étonnée.  
« Je croyais que tu passais la journée avec ta femme ? »  
« Je le croyais aussi. Mais on a un problème dans les parages. »  
Elle observa tout autour d'elle , rien ne semblait anormal. Tout le monde s'amusait.  
Tonks interloquée regarda son collègue avec appréhension.  
« Mais il est où votre problème ?" demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main au dessus de ses yeux pour mieux apercevoir le récif.  
« Il va arriver , ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit sagement Kingsley en scrutant le rivage.  
**_Bam_**  
Le plancher vibra dans un bruit sec.  
Elle regarda Kingsley avec terreur.  
**_Bam_**  
Le bois se mit à vibrer d'avantage, sous le rythme d'une cadence régulière.  
« Le voilà ... » murmura Shakclebolt.  
**_Bam_**  
Tonks tournait frenetiquement dans tous les sens, à la recherche de la source du bruit.  
« Mais je ne vois rien ! » dit elle apeurée tandis que les moldus inintéressés continuaient à déambuler sur la promenade.  
**_Bam Bam_**  
« 1923. Un navire sorcier disparaît des côtes anglaises avec à son bord un équipage de 50 hommes. » récita-t-il.  
**_Bam_**  
« Oui, le Channel Imperial. Je connais l'histoire . »  
**_Bam bam_**  
La cadence se fit plus régulière et lourde , les vis des planches de bois oscillèrent à leur tour.  
« Tu te souviens de la légende ? » demanda-t-il , en s'agrippant à la rambarde pour garder l'équilibre.  
Tonks tenta de se souvenir de ses cours d'histoire de la Magie.  
« On n'a jamais retrouvé la carcasse du bateau. **_Bam bam bam _**.On pense que tous les marins sont devenus des esprits frappeurs avec le temps... Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes Kingsley ? Cette histoire est digne du croque-mitaine ! »  
Le plancher vibra de plus belle .  
**_Bam bam bam. _**Un cor de chasse se fit entendre au large.  
Kingsley scruta l'océan et tendit l'oreille.  
« Regarde, il est magnifique. »  
  
Elle fixa le paysage marin. Au milieu des vagues agitées, battant contre le vent, se tenait un fier 3 mats voguant au large. Les voiles abîmées, le pavillon britannique dressé en poupe , le navire semblait régner sur les océans.  
Tonks se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, sans voix face au spectacle.  
**_Bam bam bam_**  
« Oh la galère... » dit elle dans un souffle.  
« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »  
« Et...On est censés faire quoi ? « demanda-t-elle tout en connaissant d'avance la réponse.  
**_Bam_**  
Kingsley se tourna vers elle , affichant un rictus dément de satisfaction. Tonks le regardait, le coeur s'emballant au fur et à mesure que la musique se faisait plus nette.  
« Oh non non non non non ! Je te vois venir. Tu y vas seul ! Moi je ne monte pas sur ce bateau , surtout s'il est hanté ! » dit elle en s'affolant.  
**_Bam bam_**  
Kingsley souriait toujours béatement , sa sucette dans la bouche.  
« Non Shacklebot , on n'y va pas ! Veto ! »  
**_Bam, bam bam_**  
Il continuait à sourire dents déployées.  
« Tu es peut être en mal de sensations fortes, mais moi, je reste à terre ! J'ai eu ma dose ! Kingsley, tu m'écoutes ? ! » dit elle en le tirant par le bras.  
« J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un bateau ... »  
**_Bam_**  
Sans crier gare, il transplana de la jetée. Tonks leva les bras au ciel.  
**_Bam bam bam_**  
« Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? ! » hurla-t-elle tout en disparaissant à son tour.  
  
Elle ré-apparût aussitôt sur le pont du vaisseau qui tanguait au grè des vagues. Autour d'elle s'agitaient une vingtaine de marins qui astiquaient le sol, relevaient les voiles et chantaient lugubrement sous la cadence d'un joueur de tambour impressionnant.  
  
**_Bam bam._**  
**_Hé hoooo vivre sur les flots , une vie de misère, une vie de galère.  
Bam_**  
« Kingsley ? »  
**_Vaincre les 7 mers , regagner la terre  
Bam Bam  
Cadence fais nous faire,   
Bam_**  
« Kingsley ! ! ! T'es où ? »  
**_Capitaine faites nous taire..._**  
  
Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'arrivée de Tonks. Elle s'époumonait à crier le nom de son compagnon mais sans succès.  
**_Bam._**  
Le bateau vira brusquement à tribord. Elle tomba ,emportée par l'impulsion de la manoeuvre.  
  
« Tonks ! Par ici ! »   
Kingsley se trouvait sur le pont supérieur du vaisseau , derrière le gouvernail, près du capitaine. Tonks essaya de monter les marches tandis que les flots s'énervaient d'avantage.  
  
**_Bam, bam._**  
  
Elle bouscula par accident un mousse qui ne la vit pas. Le regard vide, le jeune marin, qui devait avoir son age, haussait la grand voile en chantant d'une voix monocorde.  
« Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir. » cria le sorcier en essayant de couvrir par sa voix grave la chanson des marins.  
« Ils sont enfermés dans un souvenir. On ne peut plus rien pour eux désormais... C'est trop tard.»  
**_Bam._**  
**_Une vie de misère, une vie solitaire._**  
Elle contempla avec mélancolie le capitaine qui déroulait un parchemin, un compas à la main. Tel son navire, le capitaine était extenué , mais il continuait sans relâche a chercher le chemin du retour sur sa carte maritime.  
**_Quand je songe naguère à ma douce Angleterre..._**  
Ils restèrent auprès du capitaine, sans parler.  
L'équipage s'affairait méthodiquement sur le pont , se souciant nullement des étrangers à bord .Tonks s'appuya sur la proue du bateau et ferma les paupières. La gorge serrée, elle écoutait les chants desespérés des navigateurs.  
  
**_Bam bam  
Ne pleure pas ma mère, je vous salue mes frères._**  
  
Kingsley, le visage triste et amer sortit sa baguette de sa poche. D'un geste harmonieux, celle-ci décrivit des arcs de cercles .  
« Finite memoris »  
Les remous se stoppèrent instantanément, ainsi que la chanson des marins qui s'éteignit peu à peu.  
Tonks sentit ses pieds toucher terre , ils étaient de retour sur la jetée.  
La mer face à eux était redevenue d'huile. Les touristes marchaient sur les planches, les stands de jeux résonnaient bruyamment.  
  
Kingsley et Tonks longèrent calmement la promenade et gagnèrent la plage.  
Il avait à la main une petite bouteille de verre qui contenait une réplique miniature du bateau. Il la donna à la jeune fille.  
Une larme coulant sur la joue ,elle prit la bouteille et la posa délicatement sur l'eau.  
  
Tous deux regardèrent la bouteille s'éloigner avec le courant .Le vent soufflait timidement , les mouettes volaient autour d'un chalutier. Perdue dans ses pensées, Tonks ne fit pas attention à la pollution sonore. Dans sa tête, la musique continuait de vivre.  
  
**_Une vie de misère, une vie solitaire._**


	33. chapitre 9 bis

CHAPITRE 9 bis.  
  
L'horloge affichait maintenant 2 heures du matin , une grande table était disposée dans la salle principale du département des aurors. Une chaleur étouffante régnait dans les locaux.  
  
« Bien. Nous sommes tous réunis ce soir pour discuter des incidents d'hier matin. Comme vous le savez, nous avons eu un ...léger différent à propos de notre collaboration avec les Gobelins. »  
Fudge rit nerveusement en croisant les mains. Il remonta ses demi-lunes sur son nez et ouvrit un large dossier.  
« Monsieur le Ministre, je pense qu'il est grandement urgent que nous proposions à la population gobeline un accord fiable et durable quand à leur condition. Vous comme moi, ne souhaitons pas une nouvelle révolte que les précédents siècles ont malheureusement connu. »  
« Amélia, voyons ! Nous sommes des êtres civilisés ! On ne peut craindre une nouvelle rébellion sanguinaire ! Nous ne somme plus au moyen âge ! » dit il en riant , attendant l'hilarité commune dans le reste de l'assemblée. Personne ne rit.  
  
Tonks assise à la table ne parlait pas mais écoutait avec attention le conseil des ministres. Avec un parchemin plié elle se fit un éventail de fortune. Amélia Bones la regarda , lui fit clin d'oeil amical, et se remit à parler.  
« Cornelius, ça ne nous coûte rien de faire une bonne action envers les gobelins. Que demandent-ils ? Juste un peu plus de considération simplement. Je pense qu'ils ne supportent pas d'être classés dans la même catégorie que celle des elfes de maisons. »  
Fudge sortît un mouchoir de sa poche et s'épongea le visage.  
« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Vous le savez bien. Ensuite, il nous faudrait rédiger une charte de leurs droits!»  
« Je veux bien la faire. » rétorqua Mrs Bones froidement.  
D'autres sorciers ainsi que Tonks acquiescèrent à la proposition d'Amelia Bones.  
« Non, ce n'est pas notre priorité .» ajouta fermement le ministre.  
« L'argent ? C'est cela votre priorité ? »  
Fudge s'affola.  
« Mais non ! je n'ai pas dit ca ! Ne me faites pas dire les pires cruautés ! »  
Tonks regardait Kingsley en face d'elle qui fixait le plafond, absent. Tout le monde attendait patiemment que la réunion se termine pour regagner la fraîcheur de la rue.  
Elle le savait, de toute façon, ils avaient tort et Fudge avait raison. S'opposer au Ministre de la Magie était fortement déconseillé, et chacun affichait un sourire crispé lorsque le politicien clamait une autre insanité.  
  
« Monsieur le ministre ? » dit une voix timide au fond de la salle.  
Fudge remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et sourit.  
« Weasley ? Mon petit, oui ? »  
Un jeune homme d'allure distinguée , habillé d'une longue cape chaude malgré la température ambiante ,se redressa de sa chaise et bomba inutilement le torse. Il se racla la gorge et se mit à débiter un flot de paroles continu.  
« J'ai eu un entretien ce matin même avec Ragnok. Bien sur, tout est resté très secret . Il se trouve que nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente qui satisfait les deux parties .»  
Le ministre rayonna et chercha du regard l'acquiescement des convives qui ne souriaient toujours pas.  
« Je vous en prie Weasley, parlez donc. »  
  
Percy fier comme un jeune coq déroula un parchemin qu'il fit tourner autour de la table. Chacun regarda le papier en fronçant les sourcils.  
« C'est simple Monsieur le Ministre, Gringotts accepte d'oublier tout incident si nous promettons de leur confier l'intégralité du budget de la prochaine coupe du monde. Un projet de plusieurs milliards de gallions , en comptant la publicité et la construction de parcs sportifs.  
Tous relevèrent instantanément la tête. Kingsley se frottait le visage tandis qu'Amelia Bones soufflait d'exaspération . Tonks toussa bruyamment pour couvrir la réponse de sa voisine ou l'on distinguait des mots tels que « corruption » ou «remettre le problème à plus tard ».  
Mais ni Percy Weasley, ni Cornelius Fudge ne firent attention à leur réaction dissidente.  
« Weasley, vous irez loin mon petit » dit Fudge en le montrant du doigt . « Le ministère a besoin de jeunes comme vous ! »  
Percy exultait et continua son exposé.  
« Vous savez Monsieur le Ministre, les gobelins sont des êtres assez primitifs. Il suffit de parler argent pour que ceux ci vous écoutent. J'ai un frère qui travaille pour eux, il est... brave je dirais. Un gentil garçon qui n'a pas vraiment de réel avenir... »  
  
Tonks se réveilla aussitôt aux dires de Percy. Elle se leva et tenta de sauter au cou de ce dernier.  
Mais elle fut retenue dans son élan. Attrapée par la taille ,elle essayait de se débattre sans succès.  
« Espèce de sale petit vendu !... Comment oses tu dire ca de.. King lâche moi ! Laisse moi faire ...Toi, pauvre petit larbin , que sais tu faire à part trouver des compromis aussi futiles que fugaces ? Aille Kingsley mais lâche moi !»  
« Monsieur Shacklebot, veuillez faire sortir Mademoiselle Tonks qui semble avoir besoin de sommeil évident... » s'exclama Fudge, gêné de voir son poulain attaqué .  
Kingsley toujours en proie avec une Tonks déchaînée, l'empoigna de plus belle et claqua la porte derrière lui.  
  
Arrivés dans le couloir, il la posa à terre .  
« Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissée lui régler son compte ? » rugit-elle en se relevant.  
« Parce qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine , et que tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans un tel état pour des gobelins.» rétorqua son collègue en portant son index aux lèvres et en baissant le ton. « Je t'ai dit de jouer sur la carte de la discrétion et de la prudence au ministère. Tu ne dois pas te montrer en quoi que ce soit subversive »  
« Ce n'était pas du subversif , simplement du mépris .» dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
Il l'embrassa sur le front , et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.  
« Vas te coucher, vas le retrouver. Tu as besoin de te reposer. »  
Elle se frotta les yeux machinalement et bailla longuement.  
« Non, je peux pas te laisser seul pour la réunion. »  
« Ecouter Fudge se complaire dans sa stupidité tandis que Percy courbe le dos à chacun de ses mots, ce n'est pas si dur à surveiller. Allez, tire toi gamine. »  
Dans un murmure, et le remercia et transplana directement .  
  
Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes dans la maison. Elle contourna avec soin le tableau dans l'entrée et monta quatre par quatre les escaliers.  
  
Dans le couloir de l'étage, elle s'arrêta face à 2 portes. Hésitante, elle fit un pas vers l'une pour mieux reculer et se dirigea vers l'autre. Droite ou gauche ?  
« Droite allez hop. » pensa-t-elle en mettant sa main sur la poignée qu'elle retira aussitôt . « Non gauche...Droite. Non après il va penser que...Bon, Gauche, définitivement. ». elle ouvrit fébrilement la porte. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, elle ôta ses chaussures , se coucha sans bruit et colla ses pieds aux siens. Il grogna dans un demi-sommeil.  
« Ginny, je t'ai déjà dit que tu était trop vieille pour dormir avec moi. »   
Tonks se pinça le nez pour ne pas rire.  
« Dis-moi, tu as de drôles de rapports avec ta sœur ! »   
Elle sentit un sursaut de la part de son compagnon puis instinctivement, deux bras l'entourèrent et la ramenèrent vers lui.  
« Tu rentres tard . T'étais ou ? » dit il en l'embrassant dans la nuque.  
« Avec ton frère. »  
Bill se releva brusquement emportant avec lui les édredons.  
« Pardon ? Mon frère ? »  
« Oui, Percy ton frère , ainsi que Fudge et une douzaine de gens du ministère... ! » répondit elle amusée tandis qu'il se prenait les pieds dans sa couverture.  
Il se recoucha à ses cotés et la reprit dans ses bras.  
« De toute façon, tu as le droit de voir qui tu veux .»  
« Merci grand prince. »  
  
Elle se lova contre lui et suivait le rythme régulier de sa respiration. La fatigue retombait sur elle, elle pouvait enfin se détendre.  
Tout doucement, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui massa le crâne tandis qu'elle s'assoupissait paisible.  
Elle tenta de se hisser du lit pour prendre un verre d'eau mais il la retint par la jambe et la ramena encore vers lui. Sous une montagne de draps et de traversins, elle essayait de s'extirper de son étreinte en l'assenant de coups de polochons.  
Tous les deux tombèrent sur le parquet sale de la chambre et éclatèrent de rire à la vue de l'état désastreux du lit. Une vieille dame dans un tableau sur le mur se cacha derrière son cadre, des plumes d'oies volaient à travers la pièce.  
Il se coucha sur elle pour l'empêcher de bouger et lui posa timidement un baiser sur la joue, en enlevant une plume sur son nez.   
« Pour vivre heureux, vivons couchés » susurra-t-il en continuant de l'embrasser.  
« C'est pas cachés ? »  
« Ca marche aussi...Chuuttt » dit il en remontant l'étoffe sur eux.  
  
Au même instant, il sortit la tête du drap et la regarda, offusqué.  
« Tonks ? »  
« Hmmm ? » soupira-t-elle en s'étirant avec béatitude.  
« Pourquoi tu as une étoile de mer dans les cheveux ? »


End file.
